


An Unexpected Heir

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Forced Betrothal, Pregnancy, Romance, Running Away, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Aurelia Cousland successfully resisted all marriage attempts until she is forcefully betrothed to Arl Howe. Devastated at the news, she runs from Ferelden, leaving Loghain, the man she loves behind, taking a part of him with her, that could keep her away from Ferelden forever. AU with Adult themes. My first DAO fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Cousland's Spirit

Aurelia Cousland sat on her bed in the royal palace, groaning at the thought of such a long and boring visit. She was going to be introduced to a number of boys, the very boys she has said no to before and whom she'll say no to again. Aurelia walked over to the window, looking down to see Loghain and King Cailan sparring in the grounds, it surprised her somewhat, she didn't think the Teyrn and the King got on, apparently for sparring they did, Aurelia suspected Loghain tolerated Cailan for Maric's sake. She watched intently at the Teyrn, for a man of his advanced years, he was quite agile and still rather handsome.

The door to her room opened, revealing Delilah Howe and Habren Bryland, Aurelia cocked her head towards the window, causing both girls to rush to her side, "There's Ser Gilmore, I told you he was very handsome," Aurelia said as she moved out on to the balcony.

Delilah joined Aurelia on the balcony, admiring the fine form of all the men below her "Oh, what a shame you can't marry him, Aura."

Aurelia sighed deeply, "Yes, he would have been a good husband, but I'm stuck with boys I have no interest in."

Habren eventually joined them, "What about dear Nathaniel?"

"I thought you liked him." Aurelia replied.

"Is that why you have turned him down twice?"

Aurelia chuckled, "Yes, Nathaniel would a good match for you."

Delilah lent over the stone railings to get a better look at the action below, "Do none of them take your fancy, Aura?"

"No they don't, I want an older more worldly-wise husband."

"Like who?" Delilah innocently asked.

Habren turned to look at her friends, a devilish smirk on her pretty features, "Teyrn Loghain?"

Delilah laughed heartily, "Really Aura, you can do better than that, what about Bann Teagan."

"Habren just made that up. Besides, Father already rejected Bann Teagan in favour for Nathaniel," Aurelia said with an air of resentment.

Aurelia heard the bedroom door open, a familiar voice called for her, "Aurelia darling, you in here?"

"Yes mother, I'm on the balcony," Aurelia replied.

Eleanor walked out into the balcony accompanied by 4 attractive women, "My Darling, this is Bann Alfstanna, Bann Reginalda, Lady Landra and Lady Isolde."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Aurelia bowed to the women.

"Daughter, what are you doing out here?" Eleanor asked, knowing exactly what the girls were doing, smiling inside.

Delilah giggled behind Aurelia, her amusement at the flush on her friend's cheeks, poorly disguised, "We are watching the men spar, your Ladyship."

"Oh," Eleanor said with a slight smirk, "Who is sparring now?"

Aurelia looked down to see Loghain and Cailan still sparring. Aurelia desperately wanted to point out Loghain had a weak spot, but she decided to stay quiet for now, "Loghain and Cailan," She said.

"Well," Eleanor said as she leaned over the stone railings to get a better view, "It would be extremely rude of us to ignore such admirable sword play."

Aurelia smiled brightly at her mother, standing next to her at the railings.

* * *

A group of men massed to watched the Teyrn and the King sparring furiously. A short, sharp, suggestive whistle, sounded about above them.

Cailan laughed heartily, "It seems we have an audience," Cailan waved at Loghain to stop as he looked up at the balcony, "I hope we are entertaining you beautiful ladies."

"Oh yes, we are most entertained, your grace," Delilah felt a flush burn across her cheeks.

Aurelia smiled mischievously, her chance to cause mischief had presented itself to her, "My dear Teyrn, I feel I should I should point out, you repeatedly expose your left side to attack. A sword to the side would be deeply unpleasant would it not? Further more, it doesn't say much about our dear King, that he hasn't noticed such a weakness."

Maric howled with laughter, "Loghain, I do believe the lovely Lady has a point. What have you been teaching this girl, Bryce?"

Bryce laughed, he knew he shouldn't, but he adored his daughter's spirited nature, "Only what she wants to learn, which happens to be everything."

Cailan turned his attention back to Aurelia, "My lady, would you be so kind to teach this old dog new tricks?" He asked, pointing to Loghain.

Aurelia chuckled, "My good King, you know what they say about old dogs and new tricks."

Most of the men failed to contain their laughter, Arl Eamon particularly struggled, "Bryce, my good man, your daughter is a genuine treasure."

Bryce smiled with blooming pride, for she was a treasure, he hoped that her future husband would encourage her spirit.

"My dear Lady, why not come down here and teach Loghain how to spar," Maric smirked at a glaring Loghain. Maric did this purely for fun, he knew Loghain had desires for Teyrn Bryce's daughter.

"It would be a pleasure, your grace," Aurelia said before disappearing from the balcony to get changed.

Moments later, Aurelia appeared in the courtyard, Cailan smiled at her knowingly, "Go easy on him my dear, he's old now."

Aurelia chuckled, "I'll show him how a Lady fights," Aurelia watched as Loghain drew his sword up prepared, "My dear Teyrn, my father told me never to draw a sword on an Ally, but he never said anything about fists."

Maric clapped his hands together in glee, "Loghain, armour off, the Lady wants a fist fight."

"I could hurt her," Loghain protested.

Fergus scoffed, "Says a man who's never been on the receiving end of my sister's fists.

"Very well," He replied with an exasperated sigh.

Loghain and Aurelia stalked each other in a circle, both weighing each other up, studying each other. They got closer, Aurelia threw an experimental punch, testing his reflexes. For such a big man, he was rather light on his feet, luckily for Aurelia, she was even lighter.

Loghain watched the pretty red-head stalk him with a look of a huntress going for her prey. She was a determined young thing, strong and capable, Loghain was under no doubt, she would be a formidable opponent. She was also achingly beautiful to look at, desired by most men in the kingdom to be a wife for their sons, only she has turned them all down. At 19, she still had time to consider her options, he would willingly marry her, but Bryce had already rejected a proposal from him. Not even a good word from the former King Maric or his son King Cailan could sway Bryce into giving his blessing.

Loghain felt a sharp pain in his jaw, the girl certainly had a fierce hand, she got him without him even realizing it, a smug, triumphant smile displayed on her full pink lips.

Loghain felt smirking eyes on him, Maric no doubt, loving the fact that such a tiny young thing, had bruised him, he was gonna get Maric and that boy of his for this. Loghain struck out, connecting with the girl's chin, he watched as she fell, everyone stood still in shock as she laid on the floor. He was about to offer her his hand, but he felt a leg tangle with his own and yank upwards, he stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. He watched in half awe and half annoyance as Aurelia flipped herself upright in one swift movement, a deadly smirk thrown in his direction.

He got up snarling, he was gonna take this girl down, he struck out at her again, she avoided his fist expertly, jabbing him in his exposed left side before landing a blow on his already bruised right cheek. He fell backwards, landing on his back with a painful thump. The Audience that surrounded them, erupted in applause, "I told you my sister was tough," Fergus stated.

Aurelia wore a look of a triumph as the Teyrn struggled to get back up, "Am I to assume, I win, Teyrn Loghain?"

"For now, Lady Aurelia," Loghain watched as she addressed Maric and Cailan.

Maric laughed heartily with Aurelia, "My dear Lady, I've seen no Lady fight like that."

"That is how this lady fights," She replied offering her arm to Maric to help him back inside.

"My dear Aurelia, I fully understand why you're desired by many," Maric said as he admired her beauty.

"Yes and I turned them all down for you my lord," Aurelia chuckled giving the former King a gentle nudge.

"Oh you are a charmer, but I am old and no longer a King."

Aurelia smiled at him, warming his heart, "My lord, you did the right thing in abdicating, I don't mean for Ferelden, I mean for you."

"You are right my dear, will you sit with me at dinner?" He asked hopefully, "I enjoy talking with you."

"It would be an honour my lord. For now, I must get changed," Aurelia glanced back at Loghain, leaning close to Maric's ear, she whispered, "Take care of Loghain, he fell pretty hard."

Maric barked with laughter, he genuinely enjoyed the girl, she made him feel youthful again, he just had to work on Loghain, "I shall try to. I will see you again at dinner."

Aurelia nodded to Maric before taking her leave to get changed.

* * *

Aurelia arrive with her mother for dinner, Maric spotted her and point to a seat next to him. She smiled a little at being sat between Maric and Cailan, " Good evening, My Lord, Your Grace," She said as she sat down.

"Good evening my dear Aurelia, looking as lovely as ever," Maric replied leaning close to her, "Doesn't Teyrn Loghain look frightful?"

Aurelia struggled with her laughter, "I feel bad, it looks like I really did hurt him."

Maric scoffed, "You only hurt his pride dear."

"Better evacuate the palace then, my Lord."

Maric laughed heartily, "So my dear, Have you had any more thoughts about marriage."

Aurelia gave him a serious look, "I told you, I've been waiting for you," Maric and Aurelia shared a giggle between them, "No, I'm that keen to get married, all the ones I would have liked got rejected. Father wants me to marry Nathaniel Howe, I think he's a pig."

Maric looked at the young lad, "He certainly eats like one."

"He's also a man who thinks women should be seen and not heard, can you imagine me married to him?"

Maric felt his heart drop, he really would hate to see such a spirit married to such an oath, "No, I couldn't, you deserve a man who loves you for who you are."

"Thank you my Lord, that means a lot," Aurelia lent over to give Maric a kiss on the cheek.

Loghain watched the interaction between Maric and Aurelia, he felt a pang of jealousy, Aurelia acted so at ease with Maric. He wanted the girl, Maric knew he did and used it against him constantly. Soon she would be betrothed to some lecherous oath and he would have to watch them paw all over the girl. She really was a beauty, icy blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed, flame coloured hair, a smile that held your gaze, charm and wit. To Loghain she really was the perfect woman, much like Rowan, he saw a lot of Rowan in Aurelia, both had a rebellious spirit. Loghain realised that Maric obviously saw the same in Aurelia and enjoyed being with her.

Loghain decided to retire for the night, he was the not in the mood for company, especially not Arl Howe. He was an odious little man, who had an unhealthy interest in Aurelia.

* * *

Aurelia stood outside the window to Loghain's room, she couldn't believe she was actually going to break into his room and steal a part of his armour, but there was no way that Habren was winning this dare.

She jiggled the window to open it. She slipped in quietly, placing a candle down on a small table to give her some light, glancing over to the bed where a sleeping Loghain lay, the sheets wrapped tight around his waist, exposing his chest. She admired him, he looked handsome in his sleep when he didn't have that sneer on his face, his chest taut and defined with a few battle scars, downy black hair spread over his chest, missing in places where the scars had prevented regrowth.

Aurelia tore her eyes from the sleeping Teyrn to find his armour. She spotted his gauntlets hanging off the end of the bed, approaching the bed she reached out to grab them, not seeing the small box by her feet. She tripped landing on the bed with a bounce, she looked at Loghain, he moved but stayed asleep, she breathed a sigh of relief turning away to grab the gauntlets. As she moved to get off the bed, strong arms grabbed her, she let a girlie squeal when a very awake Loghain, pinned her underneath his naked body.

"Why, may I ask, are you sneaking around my room?" He asked, as he moved his in her thighs.

"Habren Bryland dared me to steal some of your armour," Aurelia replied, trying to ignore the sensation in her groin. She whimpered as his hardening length nudge at her thighs, she regretted wearing just her robe to his room, one movement and she could be naked underneath him, although the idea was not an unpleasant one.

Loghain felt himself grow hard at the feel of the woman underneath him, she was warm and smelled of lavender. She whimpered as he moved against her, he had to have her, at least once, "I'll let you have the gauntlets, if you do something for me. Think of it as penance for bruising my face with your not so delicate hands."

"I...what would that be?" She stuttered, trying to disguise a groan threatening to escape. She felt her robe being undone, her breasts exposed to the hot sweaty skin of his chest, she whimpered again, her skin on fire, her groin aching for him. She rolled her hips against his, causing them both to groan.

"Tell me Aurelia, are you a virgin?" He asked, he suspected somehow that she wasn't.

"No, I lost it to Bann Loren's son," Aurelia replied, exploring his warm body with her hands.

"Good, I wouldn't want to hurt you," He smiled at her whimpering, she wanted him to be rough with her. He moved his hand in between her legs, he was surprised at her lack of hair.

She sensed his confusion, "Castle Mage gave me cream to remove the hair."

"Hmmmm, I think I prefer it," He probed deeper, groaning at her wetness, he found the tiny pink nub he was searching for. He rubbed it lazily with his deft fingers, listening to her soft groans. He took a hardened nipple into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue.

Aurelia felt her an orgasm slowly build as Loghain teased her with his fingers, she had to feel him inside of her, she couldn't wait any longer, "Please Teyrn Loghain, I need you," She begged.

He closed his eyes groaning, hearing her plead with him, sent more blood to his groin he could barely think straight, "Beg me again."

"Please, I need you inside of me," She whimpered again, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Loghain felt his restraint ebb away, he grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head. He sheathed himself inside of her up to the hilt, both cried out with need. Loghain started slowly, letting her get used to him inside of her.

Aurelia wanted more, she want him to own her completely, "Please, I need you to own me," She looked at him with a dangerous smirk, "Like I owned you earlier.

Loghain growled, he had all the encouragement he needed and started pounding into her, she matched him thrust for thrust as she brought up her hips to meet his, both trying to gain dominance in their connection. Loghain pushed her thighs further apart, gaining deeper entry into her. She begged him for more, harder and faster, he couldn't help but acquiesce to her demands.

Aurelia felt her walls beginning to tense around his length, she felt like she was on fire, her body alight with sensations as she begged for more. She shivered and cried out his name as she came hard, her body shaking in the aftermath as she felt Loghain approaching his undoing.

Loghain felt her walls tense up around him, he groaned as her contracting walls brought his release rushing to the surface. He made a few more desperate thrusts as he spilled his seed into her, calling out her name in a strangled voice.

He settled his forehead on hers, chest to chest, as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. It occurred to him, that he never even kissed her, never tasted her delicate pink lips before he claimed her. He pressed his lips against hers, she tasted sweet, like honey. He licked her bottom to tease her mouth open, she eagerly let him in to taste her tongue, he groaned softly into her mouth, which she returned with a gentle laugh.

He reluctantly pulled out of her, moving to the empty space on the bed. She smiled at him as she snuggled into his arms, he knew she wouldn't be with him for the night, so he took whatever he could get.

Aurelia sighed, "I suppose I should go back to my room."

"Yes, you should, as much as I want you to stay, you shouldn't," He stroked her long red hair, smelling the flame coloured locks.

Aurelia moved herself from his warm embrace, "Will you have me again?"

"If it is what you desire," He watched her as she put her robe on, "Don't forget these," Loghain handed her his gauntlets. She smiled him, kissing him gently on the lips before she left via the window.

Loghain sighed, already missing her form in his arms, he knew he wouldn't have long with her, she would be betrothed soon and out of his reach. Until then, he would give her what she wanted. Damn her father for rejecting him as a potential husband.


	2. Time spent loving.

Aurelia woke to the sunshine creeping into her window, looking over to the bedside table, a pair of gauntlets lay, she smiled to herself,  _Loghain_ _'s gauntlets_. She remembered last night in every detail, the hairs on his chest, the way he smelled, the warmth of his skin. She wanted to stay in his arms all night, but that would have been foolish, people would talk.

Aurelia threw the covers off her and went for a wash. She settled on a plain cream tunic, brown breeches and her leather riding boots to wear, as she was going riding with Maric and Cailan, she secretly hoped Loghain would join them.

Aurelia walked out of her bedroom, humming absent-mindedly, not noticing the door to her left opening slightly. Suddenly, strong arms pulled her into the room, pushing her back against the now closed-door.

Once Aurelia had her bearings again, she opened her eyes to Loghain standing over her, she smiled, wrapping her arms around his huge frame, "Well good morning."

"Good morning, dressed to go somewhere?" He asked he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm going riding with Maric and Cailan, will you join us?"

"I will, but first-" Loghain pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, cupping her backside, lifting her up, resting her against the door. Legs wrapped around his waist and arms tight around his neck as their tongues battled for dominance.

Aurelia pulled away for some air, "You can have more later, if we miss breakfast, people will talk."

Loghain reluctantly let her go, "I'll come to your room later, I want my gauntlets back after you've shown them to Habren."

"I look forward to it, I'll be wearing nothing but the gauntlets," Aurelia smiled, kissing him before she slipped out of his room.

* * *

Aurelia walked to the stables, spotting Maric, Cailan and Loghain in deep conversation, the moment they saw her, they stopped, Aurelia suspected they were talking about her. Aurelia got to the stables, she greeted the 3 men, "Morning gentleman, are we ready to go?"

"My dear Lady, we are ready to go, unfortunately, you will have to ride with Loghain, the other horses are already out with riders."

"I'll lead Loghain, your riding skills need improvement," Aurelia said, trying not laugh as she mounted the horse.

"We shall meet you in the forest clearing," Maric said, before Cailan and himself rode away.

Loghain mounted the horse behind Aurelia, "There is nothing wrong with my riding skills."

Aurelia giggled, "Whatever you say," Aurelia and Loghain set off at a gentle pace, not in any rush to meet Maric and Cailan.

As Loghain sat behind Aurelia, he could smell her hair, it smelled of summer wild flowers, caressing his face like the finest silk. He held her against him, her back resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed the exposed skin of her neck, getting drunk on her scent, he could lose himself within her and be happy never to be found again.

Aurelia stopped the horse at a small shelter, unable to control her need for the man behind her. She waited for him to get off the horse, before he help her down, carrying her into the shelter. Loghain laid her down on the grassy earth, kneeling down in between her thighs, covering her body with his.

Lips met gently, savouring the taste of each, Aurelia tugging on Loghain's bottom lip with her teeth, "I'll miss you when I'm married."

"And I you, Aurelia," Loghain claimed her mouth with a bruising kiss, eager to mark her as his, not matter who she marries. His hands roamed over her body, pulling her tunic out of her breeches. He pushed the fabric of her tunic upwards, laying tender kisses over her stomach, breathing in the scent of her soft skin.

Aurelia sat up, pulling her tunic over her head, reaching over she pulled at Loghain's tunic discarding it with her own. Loghain removed her boots, tugging at the laces of her breeches, undoing them, pulling the fabric down her legs, he made short work of her under garments, leaving her naked before him.

Aurelia watched as Loghain stood up to strip his clothes off, she admired his erection, licking her lips. Aurelia got on her knees, crawling towards Loghain, her icy blue eyes meeting his blue-grey eyes, she watched him shiver in anticipation. Taking his length in her hand, she massaged him slowly, flicking her tongue of the tip, assured that he was enjoying it, she continue, taking him into her mouth, moving up and down his length with her mouth.

Loghain looked down at her deep, passionate eyes, his hands in her hair, watching as his length disappeared into her mouth, he wasn't going to last long, but he let her continue as the familiar sensation in his stomach became too much for him, his seed shooting into her hot mouth.

Aurelia pulled away from him smiling, laying back down on the grassy earth. Loghain knelt in between her thighs, holding them open, he kissed her pink folds gently, her moans spurring him on. Loghain ran his tongue up the pink slit finding a tiny pink nub, licking it slowly as he entered a finger into her.

Aurelia arched her back, mewling, grabbing at Loghain's hair as he continued his ministrations, all she could think about was his hot mouth on her sex, his tongue massaging her pearl. She gripped anything she could as the familiar waves of her orgasm crashed over her, making her cry out his name, she fell back down on the earth beneath, mindless, sweaty and spent.

Loghain kissed her gently, pulling her body close to him, holding her against his chest, he felt her snuggle into him, claiming his warmth as her own, "Are you well?" He asked softly, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Yes, tired," She replied warily into his chest.

"We should move soon, Maric and Cailan will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah," Aurelia said, reluctantly pulling away from Loghain, "Lets get dressed and head out."

The pair dressed quickly, stealing a few more moments together before riding off to meet Cailan and Maric.

Maric and Cailan started to wonder where Loghain and Aurelia had got to, they weren't far behind them, but where nowhere to be seen.

"Should we go and look for them?" Cailan asked his father.

"No, I have a feeling I know what they are doing," Maric replied with a wink.

"Father, he's old enough to be her father," Cailan replied a little shocked.

"You'll see it my boy, I already have." Maric replied as he heard a horse trotting towards them, "You took you're time, where, may I ask, have you been?"

"Aurelia spotted something she wanted to look at, so we stopped there for a while," Loghain tried to make it sound completely innocent.

Maric looked at his son,before turning back to the flustered pair, "Very well, shall we continue?"

The group rode off towards the shoreline, Aurelia spotting something in the distance, "What is that?" She said pointing towards a plume of smoke.

Loghain followed the line of her finger with his eyes, "Maric, Cailan, look."

Both men turned towards the plume, "We better check it out, Aurelia, stay here, if anything happens, go back to the palace," Maric told her.

Aurelia nodded, "Be careful."

Loghain reached down to cup her face with his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "Don't worry, we wont be long,"

Aurelia sat down as she watched them ride away from her.

The trio got closer to the plume of smoke, a large bonfire had been started, it was only when they closer did they realise, its purpose was for burning bodies, "There's nothing we can do here, we can send the army in to investigate," Cailan said, Maric and Loghain nodded with approval.

Loghain heard his name being called frantically, "Aurelia!" He shouted, racing back to where they left her. When they got there, half a dozen darkspawn lay slain with a trembling Aurelia hugging her knees in the middle, Loghain jumped of his horse, kneeling down in front of her, "Aurelia, look at me," He asked softly.

Aurelia slowly looked in his eyes, worried and terror written in them, "They came out of nowhere," She said trembling.

"You did brilliantly Aurelia," Loghain pulled her to her feet, he lead her to the horse, helping her mount it, "Lets go back to the palace."

Maric picked up the small dagger that Aurelia had carried with her, it amazed him that such a young thing took out 6 darkspawn on her own, he looked at his son, who was amazed as he was.

They walked back into the castle, Loghain hugging Aurelia to him, Bryce rushing towards them, "What happened?" He asked frantically.

"Darkspawn attacked Aurelia, she took 6 down on her own," Cailan informed him, still impressed.

"Why was she on her own?" Bryce asked angrily.

"We went to investigate something, we left Aurelia in the clearing," Maric said, trying to calm his friend down.

"I'm fine Father, I just need to wash the blood off and maybe lie down," Aurelia said warily not wanting to leave Loghain's embrace, but reluctantly went to her mother, who lead her off to have a bath.

The men watched her leave, Maric spoke after she was out of sight, "She took down 6 darkspawn with just a dagger," He still couldnt quite believe it.

"I knew she was gifted but, are you sure she did it by herself?" Bryce asked.

"Yes," Loghain confirmed, "She did it all by her self."

"Maybe I should give her more training with the Knights, she's obviously ready," Bryce pondered out load.

"Not just now though, she needs to get used to what she saw," Loghain said, not wanting Aurelia to be pushed to soon.

"Loghain's right, she was terrified when we got to her. She'll be fine Bryce," Maric patted his friend's shoulder, hoping to ease the worry he felt of his only daughter.

* * *

Aurelia waited until everyone went to bed before sneaking out to the library, unable to sleep, she partook in her favourite hobby of reading. She found the book she wanted, settling herself into a big leather chair.

A few moments later, the door to the library opened, Aurelia looked up and smiled, "Couldnt sleep either?" She asked as she stood up.

"I was meant to come to your room, there's no sleeping until I've made sure you're well," Loghain approached her, kissing her tenderly.

"Sit with me," Aurelia manoeuvred Loghain to the seat she was sitting in, he sat down allowing Aurelia to straddle his lap, her knees resting each side of his thighs.

"Tell me about your family Loghain," She asked as her fingers traced the scars on his chest.

"My family was a farming family, we were under Orlesian rule who demanded higher taxes from Fereldens, My father refused and resisted them taking the farm," Loghain stopped, running his hands through Aurelia's hair, kissing her forehead, "They held my Father and I, forcing us to watch while they raped and murdered my mother."

"That is awful, I now understand your hatred of Orlesians," Aurelia kissed him tenderly, as if to soothe the pain.

Loghain pulled her closer, taking solace in the warmth she offered, kissing her neck and shoulders, Aurelia whimpered, "Loghain, how many times have you been in love?"

Loghain nipped at her neck, making her hiss out a breath, "3 times," He whispered into her ear.

"Tell me," Aurelia said in little more than a breath.

"First was Rowan, she become Queen, I had to let her go. Then came Celia my wife, we met as she made a delivery for her father, I saved her from bandits," Loghain moved his hands inside her robe, desperate to touch her skin.

"And the third?" Aurelia uttered in barely more than a whisper.

"Then you came along," Loghain held Aurelia to him claiming her mouth with his own.

"Oh, aren't you a romantic stallion, Say it," She demanded.

"I love you. Aurelia," He whispered.

"I love you too, Loghain," Aurelia moved her hands to undo his breeches. Freeing his erection, she lowered herself on to him, both moaning with the pleasure of their joining. Aurelia rolled her hips back and forth, as he played with her breasts, plucking at her nipples.

Loghain picked her up in his arms, his length still seated inside of her. He rested he against a bookcase, thrusting upwards into her, passionate love-making turning into a desperate need for both of them to have a reached hers first, "Oh Maker, Loghain," She breathed out, as her walls clamped down on his release.

Loghain gave a few more desperate thrusts, before he groaned into her hair, his seed spilling into her. They waiting for their breath to return to normal, rubbing their noses affectionately together.

"I love you," Aurelia whispered into his ear, once again."

"I love you," Loghain replied, reluctantly releasing her from his gripped, although she wasn't eager to go.

They walked back to their rooms, Loghain claiming one more of her passionate kisses before she entered her room. He hoped one day, maybe they could see in the dreams together and be woken by the sun, welcoming the lovers to a new day.


	3. The choices made for her

Bryce Cousland paced the study, eyes kept on his youngest child, "My darling girl, you need to get married, you are 19 now."

"I know how old I am Father," Aurelia sighed with annoyance, "I will get married, just not to the fools you think I'd be happy with. I want a Husband who has knowledge of the world and not just knowledge of his own bedroom."

"Nathaniel is a smart young man," Bryce protested.

"He's also well know for his activities with servants, forgive me for wanting a Husband who will stay faithful to me," Aurelia crossed her arms, her patience wearing thin.

"Oh, and you know of these men do you?"

"There's Bann Teagan, you turned him down for no reason. Teyrn Loghain, he's honourable and respectful. Even Maric would be ok. But no, you seem to want to saddle me with the biggest fools in Ferelden."

"If I pick someone who isn't a fool, will you marry them?" Bryce asked exasperated.

"Yes, but I guarantee father, if he is a wretch like the rest, I will leave Ferelden for good," Aurelia gave her father one last glare before leaving the room.

Bryce sighed, his daughter was a force to be reckoned with, even he struggled to reason with her. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, "Come in."

He noticed Habren walk in, "Excuse me, Teyrn Bryce, I'd like to talk to you about Aurelia," She said innocently.

"Go ahead my dear."

"Well," Habren fiddled with her fingers, "I think the reason she doesn't want to marry Nathaniel is because she wants to marry Arl Howe instead. She wouldn't say anything because you already turned Teyrn Loghain down, he might have been too old."

"Thank you, Habren," Bryce said smiling.

Habren nodded before turning to walk out, Bryce not seeing the evil smirk on her face.

* * *

Loghain waited outside the study for Aurelia to come out, the discussion between Father and Daughter had got heated, Aurelia obviously unhappy.

Cailan and Maric walked up the steps by Loghain, a huge smile plastered on both men's faces, they were up to mischief, "Good afternoon, you romantic stallion," Cailan said through a huge grin on.

"Waiting for someone are we?" Maric asked, "Lady Aurelia, maybe."

Loghain led both into a room, closing the door firmly, "What did you see?"

"Lady Aurelia on your lap, you weren't wearing much," Cailan thought to suppress his laughter.

"I..we...I love her," He admitted to them, sadness etched on his face.

"So, ask for her hand again, tell Bryce you love her," Maric told his friend, pity raising for him.

Loghain Scoffed, "Bryce wants Aurelia to have a political marriage to Nathaniel Howe. I have the same standing as he but it's not enough, he has his mind-set."

"You're thinking about Celia?" Maric asked.

"I..yes, I feel somehow I'm betraying her for loving Aurelia. I loved Celia yes, I used to miss her, but...Aurelia is the one I couldn't live without, even if she isn't mine, she's still there," Loghain's head sunk thinking about the day he could lose Aurelia.

"You know she feels the same way," Maric said, trying to soothe Loghain.

"She said she did, she wouldn't lie about that so at least I have that," Loghain heard the study door open, "I need to see Aurelia," He left the room without another word.

Loghain approached Aurelia, who directed him to the library, Aurelia's shoulders sagged, "I think Father is planning to announce my engagement tonight."

"Any idea who?" Loghain asked.

Aurelia shook her head, "No matter who it is, I'll be expected to stay faithful," She cried silent tear, "There'll be no more us."

Loghain pulled her into his arms, "Aurelia, you know I love you, I'll always be here for you."

Aurelia surrounded herself in his embrace, "I love you too. The only man I'll ever love."

Loghain held her for what seemed an eternity, soon he'd never be able to touch her again.

Aurelia walked out of her room, the feeling in the pit of stomach still strong, nausea plaguing her, for she knew, tonight was the night she was betrothed.

When she got to the dining hall, she was seated between her Father and Arl Howe, the feeling in the pit of stomach turned into an angry burn, in fact it was a blood boiling fury searing its way through her, damn her father.

Once everyone had seated for dinner, Bryce stood up to make the announcement, "My friends, time has come for me to announce my daughters engagement to my dear friend Rendon Howe," The diners applauded the news.

Loghain looked at Aurelia, he saw the anger burning in her eyes. Bile rose in his throat, he knew Aurelia would be treated nothing like a common whore by Howe and that boy of his. He wanted nothing more than to beat Bryce and Rendon to death.

Aurelia looked at the food placed in front of her, she didnt dare touch it for the fear she would vomit everywhere, she merely pushed the plate away, it didnt go unnoticed by Bryce, "Why aren't you eating?" He asked, voice riddled with annoyance.

"Lost my appetite," She fired back with a sneer.

"I thought this is what you wanted"

Aurelia scoffed, "Oh yes, to be married to a man who treats women like whores."

"Aurelia!" Bryce hissed.

"Oh drop dead Father, I'm glad you listen to Habren before you listen to me," Aurelia stormed out of the dining hall, any longer as she would have hit her father.

Once out on the grounds, she felt her tears forming in her eyes, she heard rustling behind her, turning to see the smirking face of Habren, "Convincing your Father was so very easy."

"Why?" Aurelia asked trying to hold back her anger.

"Because finally, you're going to be put in your place, like the lazy little slut that you are. Father is going to ask Teyrn Loghain to marry me," She sneered in reply.

"He will never marry you."

"Oh, what makes you so sure?"

Aurelia laughed in her face, "Because ugly little whores are not his thing."

"He has sex with you," Habren spat back.

Aurelia slapped Habren around the face, who in turn slapped her back, "You bitch," Aurelia screamed lunging at her. Aurelia pinned Habren down, punching her over and over.

"Aurelia, get off of her now," Bryce shouted running to pull his daughter off Habren.

Arl Bryland dragged his bloodied daughter away, throwing a glare at an angry Aurelia.

"What is wrong with you Aurelia?" Bryce demanded.

"Get off of me, it's all your fault," She sneered, "If you wanted me to become Howe's personal whore you could have just sold me into slavery, at least I'd be a problem you solved. Don't worry Father, I'll open my legs for Nathaniel too, produce a few bastard children with him to make you really proud.

Bryce slapped his Daughter on her right cheek, his ring opening up her delicate skin, blood pouring.

Aurelia held her face, shocked and scared, "I hate you, if you die I will celebrate," Aurelia rushing away shaking, shrugging of Loghain's attempts to comfort her.

Loghain looked at Bryce, anger in his heart, "You are a cruel man Bryce, you never deserved to have her as a Daughter," Loghain walked away before he gave into the temptation to strangle Bryce with his bare hands.

* * *

Aurelia sobbed into her pillow, her world had crashed around her, her Father had slapped her, injuring her face. She saw her dagger on the bed side table, she could end it all, no one could hurt her any more. Aurelia grabbed the dagger, willing herself to bring it across her wrist, in one movement, she sliced her skin, whimpering in pain as the blood started to seep out.

The door to her room opened revealing Loghain, he rushed to her immediately, "What did you do Aurelia?" He desperately tried to stop the flow.

Loghain rushed out of the room to get the castle healer, a few moments later they appeared, the healer immediately going to heal her wrist, "You should rest my lady."

The Healer pulled Loghain aside to talk, once distracted, Aurelia pulled a fertility potion from the healer's bag, she drink it quickly, hiding the evidence.

Loghain dismissed the healer, he moved to Aurelia's side, sitting on the bed, "Why did you do it Aurelia?"

Aurelia choked on a sob, "I just wanted to be free."

Loghain's heart broke for her, he pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapped around her, her tears wetting his tunic. He looked down at her, kissing her lightly on the lips. Aurelia moved, pushing him back against the bed, claiming his mouth with her own, Strong hands moved to her hips, pushing up her shift, letting her remove it.

His hands travelled over her breasts and down her stomach, he pulled her close to him, rolling them over, positioning himself in between her legs. He removed his clothes, his aching erection springing free.

"No teasing tonight Loghain, I just need you inside of me," Aurelia breathed out.

Loghain climbed in between her thighs, kissing her as he hilted himself inside of her, he took it slow and gentle, making love to her, giving her what she asked for.

Aurelia felt the bliss of a slow building orgasm heat her up, but she needed more, "Faster please," She begged.

Loghain moved faster and harder into her, gripping on to her thighs, making around mewl and thrash around underneath him. He felt her walls clenched around him, she called out his name as she arched her back, he made a few more desperate thrusts before spilling his seed into her, Aurelia wrapping her legs around him to drive him deeper, his seed invading her womb.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Aurelia asked between gentle kisses.

"I will, I love you," He replied kissing her deeply, stroking her hair.

"I love you Loghain, no matter what, always remember that," Loghain nodded wrapping his arms around her, kissing her shoulder.

Loghain felt her body sagged and her breathing deepen, kissing her one more time, he slipped away off the bed, He pulled his clothes on and slipped out of the room.

Aurelia felt the bed move as Loghain slipped away. Hearing the door shut, she left it a few minutes before getting up, writing 2 letters, for Loghain and Eleanor. She went to the chest she insisted she bring from Highever, pulling some clothes out, a few sovereigns and a bed roll. She packed the items, making it easy to carry.

Opening her bedroom door, looking around to make sure it was clear, she slipped out, sliding letters underneath the doors of Loghain and Eleanor. She run to the stables, placing a mount of her favourite palace horse. She mounted the horse, galloping away from the castle.

She looked back at the palace, knowing her love was blissfully unaware that she wont be there in the morning. She cried forcing herself to keep going.


	4. Letters and Friends

Loghain woke up after the servant had lit the fire in his room, he stretched, his mind falling to Aurelia. It hurt to know she tried to kill herself, Bryce had a lot to answer for.

He threw off the covers, swinging his legs off the bed, something caught his eye by the door, he got up to pick up the slither of paper. He unfolded it, his eyes widening realising who the sender was.

_My dear love,_

_Knowing that you woke this morning blissfully unaware of my absence, fills me with great pain, but this is for the best. I cannot live as another man_ _'s wife, my father wants me to further his political gains, I will not be a pawn in the games of men. I certainly will not be a common whore to a man I cannot stand._

_Being away from you sets an ache in my heart, an ache that I may spend the rest of my life with, burdening me. I love you Loghain with all my heart, only you I allowed in my heart, knowing you did the same with me, gave me hope of a future as your wife. That future looks increasing unlikely._

_I would have been happy as your wife, I felt safe and loved greatly in your presence, the warmth I feel with the memories of time together will get me through our separation, however long that might be, right now, I can not give you the answer. You are a man capable of great love and kindness, you have a beauty in your soul, one of the reasons that I love you so much._

_I hope one day you can forgive me, I do not walk away from you easily, it is the most painful things I have done. When it is safe for me, I will send word to you where I am, I hope you will still love me enough to come. If you chose not to come for me, I will understand, although it will hurt me greatly. Understand my love, there will be no other men, you are the only man I will ever allow in my heart and my bed._

_I will leave Ferelden, I am too well-known to stay. I plan to buy a house with what money I have taken with me, maybe buy a Mabari hound, I will name her Adalla for you and treat her as fondly as you did with your Mabari._

_Forgive me for the pain I have placed in your heart, but our separation will not be permanent, oh maker I prey it will not be. I love you more than I could ever say, my heart is filled with memories of the times we have shared, I will hope and prey to the maker every night that we will make more memories as man and wife and as parents._

_Have patience my love, we will hold each other again._

_Yours forever and more,_

_Aurelia._

Loghain slid down the wall, clutching the letter in his hands, his beloved Aurelia was gone and he didn't know when he would see her again, it was too much and he didn't have the strength to fight the tears. He choked out a sob, holding the letter to his chest, he could only hope he would see his beloved Aurelia again, until then, he would wait for her to contact him.

Eleanor woke up, anger still burning in her soul, Bryce had gone too far with Aurelia. Bryce came into the room, Eleanor scowled at him, "Are you going to apologise Aurelia?"

"Eleanor keep out of it," Bryce warned.

"No I will not, you slapped our baby around the face because she defied you, well darling, get used to it, Aurelia is strong spirit, from now on, she picks her own husband and you will have to like it, understood?"

"I'm the one who choose Eleanor, she is marrying Arl Howe whether she wants too or not, she agreed."

Eleanor got out of bed, noticing a letter by the door, she walked over to it, she clutched her heart, her baby poured her heart out to her.

_My beloved Mother,_

_Once you have read this, I will be gone, leaving Ferelden for good. I will not be a pawn in Father's games, I am not a whore for him to pass around to gain political connections._

_I must confess to you that Loghain and I have fallen in love and have spent time together and I have lain with him several times, leaving him behind breaks my heart, but you and Father have left me with little choice. Once it is safe for me, I will send for Loghain, but I shall never return. I will make a new life and hope Loghain will want to be with me._

_Forget me Mother, I am no longer your daughter, I am a stranger to you, I no longer share the Cousland name, I make no claim to the titles or fortune of the Cousland family, from now on, the only child you have is the only child you wanted._

_I hope that man you married can live with himself, he is vile and when he dies I will cheer._

_I love you Mother, but you never loved me, I'm sorry I wasn't the Daughter you wanted me to be._

_Aurelia._

Eleanor cried out dropping the letter, "My baby," She uttered.

"What is it Eleanor?" Bryce asked.

Eleanor snapped her around to look at Bryce, "You did this, you did this, you drove my baby away," Eleanor screamed in anger.

"Did what?" Bryce asked noting the despair in his wife's face.

"Our baby girl has left Ferelden for good, read that," Eleanor slapped the letter into his chest, walking away from him disgusted.

Bryce read the letter, "Loghain defiled our Daughter?" Bryce said shaking with anger.

Eleanor stormed towards her husband, her finger-pointing accusingly at him, "He made our baby happy, he was the one thing she had."

Bryce stormed out of the room, walking towards Loghain's room, he burst in, "You defiled my Daughter?" He roared.

Loghain saw red and rushed towards the man, grabbing his neck and slamming him against the wall, "You drove away Aurelia, she's out there alone because of you."

"You drove her away," Bryce accused him, slightly choking.

"You drove her away, you used her for your own political gains, you slapped her around the face."

"I didn't mean too, I just lost it," Bryce said fearfully.

"I caught her trying to kill herself because of you."

Bryce looked at Loghain and he could see the man wasn't lying, "How?"

"She sliced open her wrist," Loghain said with pain filled sob.

"I...," Bryce had no words he could say, guilt eating him up.

"I swear to the Maker and Andraste Bryce, if anything happens to Aurelia, I will kill you," Loghain slammed Bryce against the wall again for emphasise. Loghain threw Bryce out of his room slamming the door shut before he could injure the man any more than he already had.

Aurelia stood on the docks in Amaranthine, waiting to pay for her passage to Kirkwall, her turn had come, "To Kirkwall, please."

"7 Sovereigns," A gruff man demanded.

Aurelia handed over the money, taking her ticket. Walking back to her room at an Inn, she took in the atmosphere of Amaranthine, she was grateful that Howe was still in Denerim, she would be gone before Howe returned.

She thought about Loghain, she missed him so much, she would see him again one day, she just didn't know when. In her distraction, she realised she took a wrong street, confronted by 5 men and she had a no weapons on her.

"Give us your money Princess," A man demanded.

Aurelia heard a voice behind her, "Leave the Lady alone."

"And who are you, fancy armour?" Another of the men demanded.

"A Grey Warden," He replied.

The men ran away, Aurelia turned to her saviour, "Thank you, kind Ser."

The man chuckled, "It was a pleasure, My name is Alistair," The man bowed his head to her.

"I'm Aurelia, you were in the queue to get passage to Kirkwall."

"Yes, me and the other Grey Wardens are trying to recruit."

"At least I know I'll be safe on the journey," Aurelia chuckled.

"Yes, We Grey Wardens will protect you," Alistair offered his arm to Aurelia, who took it gratefully, leading her back to the Inn.

"I'll you on the Ship Alistair," Aurelia smiled at the charming man.

"You will Aurelia, take care of yourself," Alistair nodded.

Aurelia smiled grateful to have found someone friendly, she may need it in the coming months.


	5. Time spent away

Aurelia sat on the deck of the boat, holding on the tunic that Loghain had given her, his smell was all over it, a smell she loved and couldn't be without it. The gentle waves soothed her thoughts, Alistair moved over to her, sitting down with her.

"Was he someone special?" Alistair asked looking at the tunic in her hands.

"Yes, more than special, he is the love of my life," Aurelia replied, holding back the tears.

"What was his name?" Alistair asked squeezing her shoulder.

"Loghain," She replied glumly.

"Why are you leaving him behind?"

Aurelia sighed, "My Father wanted me to have political marriage to a ghastly man, so I ran, it is the most painful thing I have endured."

"I'm sure you will reunite in time," Alistair squeezed her hand.

"I prey to the Maker it's not long, its possible I carry his child, I don't want to raise the babe alone," Aurelia said, smelling Loghain's tunic once again.

Duncan approached the two youngsters, "You're Aurelia, Alistair told me about you, I am Duncan."

Aurelia smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, glad I wont be alone on this trip."

"So why is a young Lady like yourself doing alone on a boat to Kirkwall?" Duncan asked.

"Escaping my old life, leaving the man I love behind," Aurelia thought back the tears again.

"If you want to stick with us wardens, having proper food would be nice, we can keep you safe in return," Duncan smiled warmly at her.

"Well, you're in luck, I love to cook, so I'll be happy to feed you gentleman," Aurelia chuckled.

"Hey Anders, come meet our new friend," Alistair called to a burly blonde man.

"Hey beautiful, what do they call you?" Anders asked sitting next to her.

"Aurelia, it's a pleasure," She let the blonde man kiss her hand.

"Anders is a healer, if you are pregnant, he can tell you," Alistair said offering Aurelia some food and water, which she gratefully accepted.

"Oh, do you think are pregnant?" Anders asked.

"Yeah, I hope I am anyway."

"Well, when was the last time you...laid with a man?" Anders asked carefully, cringing at his own bluntness.

"Oh, 2 weeks ago," Aurelia said, desperately hoping she was with child.

Anders put his hand to her stomach, his hands glowing as he searched for any sign of pregnancy, "I sense some changes going on, I think you might be with child. Once we are in Kirkwall, we'll check again."

Aurelia yawned and lent against his strong arm, "Thanks Anders."

They watched Aurelia fall asleep, Anders scooped her up and carried her to her private cabin, "Warden, do not let anyone in that cabin without the permission of me, Alistair or Duncan."

"Yes sir," The warden replied.

Anders rejoined his fellow Wardens, "Do you recognise her Duncan?" He asked.

"Yes, I think she is Teyrn Cousland's Daughter," He replied, taking a swill of wine.

"Why would she run away?" Alistair asked with curiosity.

"From what I've heard, Bryce wanted Aurelia to have a political marriage. But she's a forceful girl, knows her own mind and she refused, I guess she couldn't take it anymore."

"It's quite sad, alone and possibly pregnant," Alistair sighed sadly.

"Dont worry Alistair, we'll look after her," Anders said nudging Alistair.

Anders turned back to Duncan,"Do you know this Loghain?"

"I do, he's a lot older than Aurelia, I'm surprise Bryce turned him down, he's a Teyrn too."

Alistair shook his head, "She must really hate her Father to actually run away."

* * *

Loghain stormed into Cailan's bedroom, throwing water in the man's face, "Get up Cailan get up,"

"Loghain, what are you doing old man?" He asked blearily.

"It's been 2 weeks, I want the armies to look for Aurelia," Loghain demanded, standing over the King.

"Fine, take the armies, just don't tell Anora, she wasn't too happy about your little affair," Cailan got up stretching.

"Do not call it an affair, We are in love and thanks to her Father, she has gone. I need to find her Cailan," Loghain sat down, head in hands.

"And you will find her, she wont enjoy being away from you, Loghain."

"What if she wanted to be away from me too?" Loghain didn't really want an answer to that, he was scared that he pushed Aurelia into something she didn't want.

"Loghain, Aurelia loves you very much, her leaving isn't because of you, its to preserve what you have together. She said she will contact you, then she will."

Loghain left Cailan's bedroom, aimlessly walking around the Palace, thinking of Aurelia, he missed her painfully, it wasnt helped by there being only 3 people who offered him sympathy, Maric and Cailan knew how much he loved Aurelia, Eleanor felt Loghain could have made her happy, but Bryce stood in the way.

Anora walked towards her father, "We need to talk about your moping around, get over her Father, it's rather pathetic of you."

"Dont Anora, just don't, I love Aurelia, so just don't cheapen it with your bile," Loghain fired back, his face red with anger.

"She's young enough to be your Daughter, there's plenty of other women your age. Why Aurelia, why is she so damn special?" Anora looked close to having a tantrum.

"She just is Anora, I wanted to marry her, when I find her, I will marry her," Loghain stormed away from his Daughter, he was sick of everyone questioning his love of Aurelia is if it was a shameful thing, for him it was everything and he'd do anything to find her again.

* * *

The boat approached Kirkwall in the dead of night, storms had hampered the boats journey, Anders went to wake Aurelia, "Aurelia," He called gently, "We're nearing Kirkwall, Princess."

Aurelia groaned, barely having the energy to lift her head, "Do I have to move yet?" She asked sleepily.

Anders walked into her room, sitting on her bed, he waved is hands over her stomach and smiled, "Tiredness is normal in expectant women."

"Hope it doesn't last long," Aurelia chuckled.

Anders helped Aurelia off the bed, picking up her pack to carry it out on to the deck. As they got on the deck, Alistair puts his arm around Aurelia affectionately, "We are gonna find an Inn to sleep at, we'll find you one as well."

"Thank you, I just wanna go to sleep for a few months."

Alistair chuckled, "Joys of pregnancy, we'll look after you."

The group found an Inn to sleep at, Aurelia bid them all goodnight, retiring to her room for some much-needed sleep. She pulled on Loghain's tunic and crawled into bed, hands moving to her stomach, stroking her growing baby, she hoped for dark hair like Loghain,  _maybe my nose_ ,she chuckled to herself.

She fell asleep with the memories of Loghain in the front of her mind, "Maker, make this separation a swift one, I beg of you," She uttered to the ceiling, hoping the Maker heard.

The next day, Aurelia ventured around Hightown looking for a place to buy. She found a home to buy with a large bedroom, one smaller bedroom and what she guessed was servants quarters, apparently an elderly lady had lived in the house and had many servants to stave off the complete loneliness.

Aurelia immediately bought the house, it was filled with furniture already and two of the servants wished to stay, so Aurelia kept them on staff. Anders, Alistair and Duncan appeared in the doorway, "Welcome to the Mac Tir home," Aurelia said with a chuckle.

"It's nice, although I fear it wont be after we have wrecked it," Anders said, flashing Aurelia a cheeky smile.

"If you do Anders, you can sleep in the cellar," Aurelia fired back with mock admonishment.

Anders held his heart with dramatic flare, "Oh she wounds me."

Evina the elf walked out of the kitchen bowing her head to Aurelia, "Would you like dinner, Mistress?" She asked nervously.

"Oh yes please, we would love dinner, make anything you want," Aurelia smiled warmly at Evina, who in turn smiled and bowed, happily walking back into the kitchen.

"You gentlemen need to get your stuff in place and probably have a wash too, you rather smell," Aurelia waved her hand in front her nose then pinched it.

"Oh cheeky," Alistair nudged her before following Anders and Duncan to the servants Quarters.

"Evina," Aurelia called out.

She walked out of the kitchen and bowed to Aurelia, "Yes Mistress?"

Aurelia chuckled, "Firstly, stop calling me Mistress, I'm Aurelia or Lady Aurelia if the former is too formal, secondly, where is the other servant?"

"My Husband is out buying more food, Lady Aurelia," Evina suddenly looked very nervous.

"Oh, how have you been married, Evina?" Aurelia asked smiling.

"2 months, our previous Mistress did not approve, she said Elves shouldnt marry," Evina had sadness on her face.

"Evina, were you slaves?"

"Yes, sorry for the deception, Lady Aurelia."

Aurelia put her hand on Evina's slender shoulder, "It's ok, you wont be slaves here, since the Wardens are sleeping in the servants room, you and your husband can sleep in the spare room."

"Thank you My Lady, you are very kind," Evina walked back into the kitchen with what Aurelia swore was a little skip in her step.

Aurelia chuckled to herself, obviously the elderly Lady wasnt a particularly nice.

* * *

It had been 4 months since Aurelia's disappearance and Eleanor missed her terribly, every night since they returned home with out her was agony, they had no idea where Aurelia had gone. Loghain kept her updated on the search, but there was no news, Eleanor suspected that Aurelia was no longer in Ferelden.

Eleanor couldn't look at Bryce without anger boiling over. She sat in Aurelia's room crying as Fergus sat down with to comfort her, "Mother, she'll return, she just needs time."

"She wouldn't have gone at all If it wasnt for your Father." Eleanor snapped with anger.

"I know, he shouldnt have slapped her. Is it true about Aurelia and Teyrn Loghain?"

Eleanor sighed, "Yes it is, he misses her terribly. He's got the armies out looking for her."

"Why didnt Father allow Aurelia to marry him? At least Aurelia would have wanted to marry Loghain."

"Because your Father wanted Aurelia to suffer a marriage to an ally to further his causes," Eleanor seethed with anger again.

Fergus got up, picking up his Mother's belongings to carry to the carriage, "Bloody festival while our Aurelia is missing, I don't know if I watch everyone at the palace pretend all is well."

"I know Darling, let's go," Eleanor said getting up, following Fergus out of Aurelia's room.

When the Couslands arrived at Denerim, Eleanor immediately sought out Loghain, finding him in the library, in the chair, he and Aurelia had spent nights together.

Eleanor's heart broke for him, he clearly wasn't coping with Aurelia's absence, he was unshaven, dark circles around his eyes, "Loghain, Aurelia would hate to see you like this," Eleanor said gently, sitting down next to him.

"I miss her and I'm no closer to finding her, its been 4 months, where is she Eleanor?" Loghain's voice cracked.

"I miss her too," Eleanor turned to Loghain with a serious look, "Loghain, promise me, when you find her, you marry her, you have my permission, If you're the one whose gonna make her happy, then that's what I want."

"Are you sure? I'm a lot older than her."

"I don't care about the age difference, If marrying you makes my baby happy, then I am sure."

"Just need to find her, I have no idea where she could have gone," Loghain shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"We'll find her Loghain, she wouldn't wanna be away from you for too long," Eleanor got up and left the room, she had no doubt that Loghain was the man for Aurelia.

Loghain sat alone in the library for hours, he had no desire for dinner, he'd give anything to hold her again, her warm body in his arms, her scent surrounding him. The door to the library opened, revealing Bryce, Loghain fixed him with a glare, "I hope you're happy with yourself," Loghain sneered.

"Excuse me?" Bryce said indignant.

"4 months Bryce, she's been missing 4 months, don't you care?"

"How dare you?" Bryce spat back.

"Oh shut up Bryce and listen for once, Aurelia wanted to marry me and I wanted to marry her, I would have given Aurelia anything she wanted, done anything to make her happy," Loghian stood up, fists clenched, "But that wasnt good enough for you was it, you wanted Aurelia to be Howe's little whore, open her legs to him, his sons and any one else Howe forced her to have sex. You tried to force a miserable existence on her and now she's gone, couldn't bear being any one else's Wife. I watched her nearly try to kill herself because of you, I wonder how you sleep at night."

Bryce saw red and punched Loghain in the face, "You know nothing about my Daughter, you probably forced her to have sex with you."

Loghain flew at Bryce knocking him to the floor, Loghain pinned him to the floor by his throat, "I never forced her into anything, I love her and she loves me, when I find her, I'm gonna marry her and you wont be able to stop us," Loghain got up, storming out of the library leaving a winded Bryce on the floor.

Loghain was gonna do anything he could to find Aurelia, he loved her far too much to give up on her, even she decides she doesn't want him any more at least he would know she was safe.


	6. A time to reunite

Aurelia laid in bed stroking her ever-growing bump, with only 3 months to go until the baby was born, back ache had set in. She felt sad that Loghain wasn't here to share this pregnancy with her, she was starting to regret running from Ferelden, but for Aurelia, the longer she was away the harder it was to go back.

Anders walked into the room carrying a tray of food, he noticed Aurelia's sadness, he set the tray down and sat down next to her, "What's wrong, Princess?"

Aurelia sighed, "I miss him so much Anders, I want him to be here."

"So send him a letter, ask him to come," Anders squeezed her arm tenderly.

"What if he doesn't want too, he might not want the baby, he might not want me any more," Aurelia burst into tears, burying her head in her hands.

"Princess," Anders stroked her hair, kissing her temple, "To have won your love, he must be an amazing man, so of course, he would want you and the baby."

"And what if I was wrong about him? what if he doesn't?"

"Then you'll always have me," Anders hugged her.

"Thanks Anders, I will write to him, will you send it off for me?"

"Of course, let me know when you've done it," Anders smiled getting off the bed, "Eat, you got a growing boy in there."

Aurelia chuckled, "Alright Mother."

Anders chuckled leaving the room.

Aurelia rubbed her wriggling bump, she smiled, "A boy then, lets call you Aurain."

The bump kicked, seemingly in satisfaction of his name.

After a long nap, Aurelia's back felt better, with everyone gone out, she decided to go out herself to get some fresh air. She waddled around the shops, buying things for Aurain, she didn't realise that she had wondered off of the path and end up in a dark alley.

She turned back, only to be confronted by 5 men in flashy well made armour, lead by an Elf with blonde hair and tattoos on his face, Aurelia tried the sweet approach, "Excuse me, Gentleman."

The blonde Elf spoke to her, "Firstly, you vision of gracious beauty, I will have to take all of your money."

Aurelia pouted, "Ahhhh, you would mug a lone woman heavy with child?"

"Oh, but it does not show, although it would explain while you are glowing with loveliness, but I would imagine that would be a normal look for you," The blonde man said, smiling wickedly.

"Oh thank you, may I ask your name? My name is Aurelia Mac Tir," Aurelia bowed to the blonde man.

"I am Zevran Aranai, Antivan crow, pleaser of ladies," Zevran winked at Aurelia.

"Oh if that's the case, perhaps you can please me by not mugging me, I'll even throw in a sovereign or 2 for being so delightfully handsome."

"Well...when you say it so exquisitely from your delicate pink lips, How can I refuse?"

Aurelia laughed, "You can't, you are far too enamoured with me now, If you would like, I could bless your cheek with a feather light touch of these delicate pink lips."

Zevran gasped, clutching at his heart, smiling at Aurelia, "Now my beautiful goddess, you have me," Zevran waved off his men.

Aurelia approached him, holding out 2 sovereigns, she kissed him gently on the cheek, "You smell amazing, I bet you're a hit with the Ladies."

"Now that you mention it..., may I accompany you, I wouldn't want just a perfect vision of motherhood harmed as she made her way home?" Zevran held out his arm, which she gladly accepted.

"You are a delightful Elf, Zevran," Aurelia nudged him, making him laugh heartily as they walked back to Hightown.

* * *

Loghain paced around his study, Bryland wanted to speak to him and he suspected he wasn't gonna like it. He knew it was something to do with that brat of his, the one who helped drive Aurelia away, he'd like to strangle the girl with his bare hands.

Bryland knocked on the door, slowly entering, "Morning Loghain, trust you are well?"

"No I am not well," Loghain snapped.

"Loghain my good man, I know you have been single a long time and my Daughter needs a Husband. Would you consider marrying Habren?" Bryland asked carefully.

"Sorry Leonas, I am already betrothed to another," Loghain took a sip of wine as he turned towards the window.

Bryland looked at Loghain in confusion, "To whom?"

"To Lady Cousland."

"Strange, her Father did not mention this, he was the one who suggested Habren as your wife."

Loghain clenched his fists in anger, "Another attempt to keep me from his Daughter," Loghain threw his goblet against the wall, "Go and tell Bryce that his attempts to prevent me finding Aurelia and marrying her have failed."

"Of course Loghain, forgive my rudeness," Bryland left the room in a hurry, afraid of another violent outburst.

Maric entered the room after hearing Loghain shout, he was starting to worry about his friend, he had been around when Celia died, of course he was devastated but this was completely different, "Loghain, tell me what is wrong, I've seen you grieve before, this is much worse."

"I miss her so much, I took me a year just to be honest with myself about how I felt about her, now she isn't here. She could be dead Maric."

Maric tapped his friend's shoulder, "She isn't dead Loghain, you know Aurelia, she is far too stubborn to die, especially when she has you waiting for her."

"I just want to know where she is, I feel so angry at her sometimes for putting me through this torture, I know why she left, but how dare she run from me, its been 6 months. I start to wonder if she has found someone who can give her more than I can."

Maric scoffed, "Cont talk nonsense, you can give her everything she could ever want, marriage, children, a title, security, love. She loves you Loghain, she wouldn't hurt you lightly, there has to be a reason why she is taking so long to contact you."

Loghain looked out of the window thoughtfully, he realised they never talked about marriage or children, "We never talked about marriage and children."

"Maybe she knew her Father too well."

"Possibly, in her letter, she hoped we could have that future, I could give her that future."

"So then we find her and you both can start your future together. Lets go and talk to that boy of mine and we can discuss a new strategy."

* * *

Aurelia walked into the servants quarters, she smiled at the 4 sleeping men, she made a mental note to herself, to joke at Alistair for still sucking his thumb, although she had to admit it was very cute.

She left the room, telling Evina to wait on breakfast for them and to let them sleep in. She left the house, talking a walk around Hightown, she approached a trader, looking at the wares. A pretty woman wearing chantry clothes stood next to her.

The woman spoke to her with an accent, "Oh, how long have you to go?"

"About 2 months now, looking forward to meeting him. I'm Aurelia," Aurelia bowed to the woman.

"I am Leliana, it is a pleasure."

"Are you from Orlais?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes, but my mother was Ferelden, are you Ferelden?"

"Yes, starting a new life in Kirkwall, what brings you here?"

"Same thing, I believe my home is next to yours, I see many men coming and going."

Aurelia blushed, "It's not what you think, they protect me in return for food and shelter."

"Oh I did not mean to cause offence, I confess you are lucky, they are handsome men."

Aurelia laughed, "Yes they are, not very domestic though," Aurelia winced in pain.

Leliana took her hands, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, my back is hurting again, I better head home."

"Let me help you," Leliana helped Aurelia walk carefully home, once inside Leliana immediately cleaned up the mess the men has made and talked Anders though Aurelia's impending labour.

"You boys need to more tidy, it's not nice for Aurelia to stumble over your mess," She scolded them.

"Are all Chantry sisters so bossy?" Anders asked.

"Yes," Leliana curtly replied.

Aurelia sat up in bed, writing her letter to Loghain, she ached to see him again, just to smell him and listen to his voice. She did not beg him to come but she made it clear she wanted him too, but ultimately, it was his choice.

"Anders?" She called out.

"Yes Princess?" He said walking into her room.

"The letter, will you post it?"

Anders felt jealousy in his heart, "Of course," He took the letter, leaving the room to let Aurelia rest.

He stood by the fire, holding it in his hands, he could easily burn it and when Loghain didn't show up, he could say that Loghain obviously didn't want to.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked, appearing behind him.

"Aurelia's letter to Loghain," Anders held it up.

"Do not even consider it Anders, Aurelia cries herself to sleep every night, Loghain has a right to know where she is. If you wont post it, I will," Alistair said with a warning.

Anders thrust the letter at him, "Do it, he should know."

Alistair turned leaving the house. He had the letter sent the fastest way he knew how.

* * *

Loghain woke up to another day without Aurelia, but this day seemed so much different, like something was going to happen, he wasn't sure what, but the feeling was there.

He joined Maric outside with the plan to go hunting, "Nearly 8 months Maric, I feel something different about today."

"How different?" Maric asked.

"Like it doesn't seem so hopeless any more."

An Elf servant approached the men, "Sorry to interrupt my lord, a letter just arrived for Teyrn Loghain," The servant handed over the letter before bowing and taking her leaving.

Loghain studied the letter, Maric got impatient, "Open it man, it could be from Aurelia."

Loghain opened the letter, checking the bottom of the page, he fell to his knees when he saw not 1 but 2 names.

_To my Dearest Loghain,_

_I know it has been a long time since we saw each other but the depth of my love for you is still as deep as it ever was. I have missed you more than I could ever tell you._

_I travelled to Kirkwall meeting some Grey Wardens on the way, they took care of me, then I met some other unique people. I have a house here, the only thing that will make it home is you._

_It scares me to write this letter, I worry I left you waiting far too long, you may have moved on or simply do not want me any more. If that is the case, I do not expect we will see each other again._

_I must confess something to you, on our last night together, I took a fertility potion, it worked and at present I am 7 months with child, although by the time you get this letter, I will be closer to 8 months._

_I am told it is a boy, I plan to name him Aurain Mac Tir. I hope he has dark hair like you, my nose and he will have the blue eyes we share. As I write this letter, he moves around inside of me, he cannot or I say will not stay still._

_Whether or not you choose to come for me is your choice, my darling, I so desperately want you here with me when our son enters the world, but I will not force you here. I beg of you, do not come merely for our son, come because you want an US and a family together._

_I hope you will join me. If you do, the Dock master will have details on where to find me._

_Love from your Aurelia and Aurain._

"Loghain, what is it?" Maric asked, desperately wanting to know.

Loghain stayed frozen looking a letter, she was having his son, "Aurain," He whispered.

"Who is Aurain?" Maric asked confused.

"My unborn Son," Loghain looked up at his friend. Maric saw nothing but joy in his eyes, "I need to get to Kirkwall," Loghain got up and ran back towards the palace, Maric limping desperately trying to keep up.

Loghain burst into a sleeping Cailan's room, Loghain slapped his face, making Cailan jump up out of bed, "Good grief man, are you trying to kill me?"

"Shut up, I need the ship, I need to get to Kirkwall quickly," Loghain said, anxious to leave already.

"Why," Cailan asked.

Loghain growled, "Because Aurelia is in Kirkwall and she will delivering my son in little over a months time. I will not miss his birth, Aurelia needs me."

"Well go then, why are you here talking to me, just take the boat and go," Cailan ushered Loghain out.

"I'm going too, Loghain," Maric told him.

"Fine, let's go." Both men prepared to travel to Amaranthine to take the boat to Kirkwall. Loghain was running on Adrenalin, desperate to get to him beloved and their son.

As the boat neared Kirkwall, Loghain was still on edge, probably more so. 3 week travelling did nothing to quell his anxiety over Aurelia giving birth, memories of Celia dying as she gave birth to another Daughter plagued his mind, he could not bear to lose Aurelia and Aurain in the same way or ever.

"Calm down, Loghain, you will sink the boat with your pacing," Normally it would have irritated Maric but this time he understood Loghain's worry.

"I will when my son enters the world safely."

The boat came into the docks, giving one last rock before she settled down and she was tied to her dock. Maric and Loghain disembarked, a blonde haired man approached them, "Hello Father," Alistair quite plainly.

"Alistair?" Maric said in disbelief.

Loghain scoffed, "Great, another one of your Sons to deal with."

"And you must be Loghain?" Alistair asked, turning towards him.

"How do you know me?" Loghain narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I am here to take you to Aurelia, it is quite fortunate that you arrived when you did, Duncan was planning to relieve me.

"Take me to Aurelia, now," Loghain demanded.

Alistair led them to Hightown, "We are nearly there, Aurelia wanted a home with privacy."

"She bought the home herself?"

"Yes, she lets us stay for keeping her safe from home."

"I...suppose I should thank you for that," Loghain said quietly"

"No need," Alistair said brightly, "Aurelia is truly special, I'm grateful to have met her."

Alistair pushed open the door of the house, ushering Loghain and Maric indoors, he noticed everyone scrambling around, "Evina, what's going on?"

"We are preparing, Lady Aurelia's labour has started, although it's not quite time," Evina said as she prepared water and towels, laying out cloth nappies to swaddle the babe's bottom, along with clothes to go over the top.

"Up there Loghain," Alistair pointed to Aurelia's room and watched Loghain bolt up the stairs.

Loghain entered the room, he watched Aurelia pace, she was heavy with child, her bump accentuated by the thin shift was wearing.

Aurelia turned, gasping at the sight of him, "Loghain!"


	7. Births and Marriage problems

Aurelia turned, gasping at the sight of him, "Loghain!"

"Aurelia!" He rushed to her, giving her a searing kiss to make her melt, he pressed his forehead against hers, "Oh how I have missed you."

Aurelia ran her hands all over him, as if she was trying to make sure he was real, "You came for me," Aurelia said it as if she couldn't believe he was still here.

"Of course I did, I've been waiting for you to contact me. I want to marry you, Aurelia."

"We could get married now, I don't want our son to be labelled as a bastard."

"We need someone quickly."

"Leliana!" Aurelia shouted.

"Yes, Aurelia?"

"Get the Revered Mother and quickly, he's not gonna wait all day," Aurelia winced, rubbing her stomach as Leliana nodded and ran to get the Revered Mother from the Chantry.

Loghain rubbed her back as she lent forward on her hands pressed against her dressing table, "Are you sure about getting married Love?"

Aurelia winced, "Yes Darling, that was all I ever wanted, no one to stop us now," Aurelia gripped on to Loghain's hand as a another contraction hit her.

"Our Son might."

"Oh no, he is staying put until we are Man and Wife," Aurelia prodded her stomach, "You hear me boy, stay in there until Mama has shackled Papa for life."

"No need for shackles Love, unless they are to result in our second child," Loghain chuckled.

"Slow down Teyrn, let me get this one out first," Aurelia went and gingerly climbed into the bed, "What was it like in Ferelden?"

Loghain sat next to her, "Your Mother and Brother miss you, Maric misses you. Your Father keeps trying to find ways of keeping from you, including Bryland asking me to marry Habren."

"What did you say?"

"I said I was already betrothed to you."

Aurelia lent into him, enjoying his warmth, "How sweet. Did you ever think about me."

"Every second I was without you. Did you ever think about me?"

Aurelia fought back the tears, "I cried every night, it hurt being away from you."

"We are together now, do you want to go back to Ferelden?" Loghain asked kissing her forehead.

"Can we go back to Gwaren? I don't want to face anyone just yet."

"We can do that, Maric will understand and let Cailan know," Aurelia looked up at him with pure love in her eyes, it made his breath hitch, she was back in his life again, ready to commit herself to him, he stroked her face gently, "When people ask why we married, we can tell them, we married for love."

"You ready to have only me, spiritually, emotionally and sexually for the rest of your life?"

"There is only you Teyrna."

Leliana entered the room with the Revered Mother, "Right, time to get married," she said as she helped Aurelia off the bed, the others filling the room to watch.

They stood before the Revered Mother, Loghain holding onto her tight, in case she had another contraction, the Revered Mother spoke softly, "We stand under the gaze of the Maker, to bless the union between you both. Today you join together, merging your lives, giving only to each other. Do you have vows you wish to pledge to each other? Both Loghain and Aurelia nodded.

Loghain started first, nervous as he held his Bride in his arms, he turned her to him, cupping her face, noses touching, "Aurelia, you are everything a man could ever hope to have. Your beauty, grace, kindness and love made me a better man and I will spend my life making you happy," Loghain kissed her on the nose, her breath against his own as she spoke her vows.

"Loghain, you mean more than anything in this world, you have been my strength, my protector and the only man who I have ever loved and I continue to love you more with each passing second, until the day die. You are more than wonderful and every second with spend together, will be a seconds that I cherish," Aurelia rubbed her nose against his, both forgetting they weren't alone.

Revered Mother continued in hope they were still listening, "Loghain, Do you take Aurelia to be your Wife in the eyes of the Maker, protect her and love her until the Maker calls for you?"

"I do," Loghain breathed out, eyes still firmly on his Bride.

"Aurelia, Do you take Loghain to be your Husband in the eyes of the Maker, protect him and love him until the Maker calls for you?"

"I do," Aurelia said in barely more than a whisper.

"With the power blessed to me by the Maker, I bless you as Husband and wife," Revered Mother couldn't help but smile at the love she witnessed.

Loghain and Aurelia kissed deeply, their first as Husband and Wife, until their Son decided he had waited long enough, "Owww, I think he wants out now."

Evina ushered the others out of the room, while the Revered Mother and Leliana help Aurelia on to the bed, in between Loghain's legs. Loghain settled Aurelia with her back against his chest, a bowl with cool water and a cloth sat next to him.

Anders settled himself at her legs, "Aurelia, when you feel the need to push, push."

Aurelia nodded, getting ready for the next contraction. When it happened, Aurelia pushed as hard as she could, gritting her teeth, holding on to Loghain's hands, when it passed she breathed a sigh of temporary relief.

"You're doing so well my love," Loghain whispered in her ear.

After, what to Aurelia like hours, she was struggling to stay awake, only Loghain's voice kept her going, "One more push, my brave wife, just one more," He whispered gently in her ear.

Aurelia pushed as hard as she could, until she heard the strong, powerful cry of her newborn son. She opened her eyes, Anders held him up, "Look at him Aurelia, look at all his dark hair."

Aurelia cried as she held her arms out, desperate to touch him. Anders placed him on her chest, Aurain whimpered, opening his eyes to look at the awe in his parents eyes. Together they wiped him clean of the mess on his skin.

Loghain looked at his tiny Son, he thought he could explode with the joy he felt as he held his Wife and Son in his arms, he swore to himself, they are the most truly exquisite creatures he had ever seen.

Anders took Aurain, so he could be washed properly and dressed, Loghain helped Aurelia into the bath, that Evina had prepared. Loghain washed her gently, treating her like the Goddess she was.

"What do you think?" Aurelia asked, voice reflecting the happy daze she was in.

"I think he's perfect, just like his Mama," Loghain kissed her temple before helping her out of the bath.

Aurelia dried and dressed, settling into a nice clean bed, Anders settled Aurain into Aurelia's arms, he kissed her forehead, turning to Loghain, "Congratulations, he's a fine boy."

"Thank you for keeping them safe."

Anders patted Loghain on the arm, "It was my pleasure," Anders smiled at Aurain before leaving the room.

Loghain watched as Aurelia nursed their Son, happily humming a tune to him, he sighed with a blissful tiredness. Once Aurain had finished, Loghain held him in his arms, walking around the bedroom, Loghain spoke to him softly, "Welcome to the world, my Son. Seeing you in my arms, its a feeling of pure bliss, Your Mama, she is truly amazing, you must know that, she grew you, she made you into a work of art, a masterpiece and soon to be the most desired man in Ferelden. Me and Mama will give you a good life, you can marry for love if you choose too, we will guide you on your own path," Loghain placed a tender kiss on his tiny Son's forehead, he chuckled, "Thank the Maker you have your Mama's nose."

Aurelia laughed, watching her handsome men together. Loghain was a good man, the only man for her, Aurelia knew that, if Aurain grew up to be just like him, Ferelden would just that much better for it.

Loghain settled his sleeping son into his cot, sighing calmly at his beautiful boy. He went for a quick wash to clean the long journey off his skin. He climbed into bed next to Aurelia, he wrapped himself around her, holding her close as they looked towards the cot where there Son lay sleeping, "I'm sorry for leaving you," Aurelia cried.

Loghain soothed her, nuzzling into her neck, "You did what you had to, for you and our Son. We are together now, nothing else matters"

Loghain heard the soft gentle breathing that told him that Aurelia was asleep, he kissed her gently, falling asleep himself, blissful in his life.

* * *

After 3 months travelling, the Mac Tir family finally got to Gwaren, both exhausted Aurelia and Loghain settled their son down in his new cot and went to sleep off the journey.

The first couple months for Aurelia had been quite frosty, Ser Cauthrien and some of the other guards has been quite rude to her. Cauthrien on several occasions had prevented Aurelia entering Loghains study, she tried to talk to Loghain about it, but he shrugged it off as nothing.

Aurelia received a note from Loghain to meet him in the cellar, she thought it strange but went regardless, the cellar door shut behind her, trapping her in the darkness. After a while the door was opened, freeing Aurelia. She rushed to her room where Aurain was, she knew he would be very hungry and her breasts were full of milk. Aurelia got to her room to find Loghain holding a crying Aurain, he turned to her angry, "Where have you been? Aurain has been crying for 2 hours, I don't care what you do, but next time you do that, I'll hire a wet-nurse."

Aurelia burst into tears, taking Aurain from his arms, she sat down and started feeding him, her tear drops falling on to her sons head. Loghain had come to bed later than normal, Aurelia tensed up when he got into bed, fearing he would be angry with her again. She sobbed again, unable to sleep next to him, Aurelia got up and laid down on the sofa in their room.

Loghain watched her as she huddled up the sofa, she wiped away her tears, as she tried to keep warm, "Come back to bed."

Aurelia got up, "I'm going in the other room, wake me when he wants feeding or maybe you'd rather Ser Cauthrien did it," Aurelia rushed out of the room, sobbing all the way.

Loghain watched as Aurelia left the room, he was confused by her mood and decided to leave her for the night.

A few weeks later, Aurelia walked around the grounds with Aurain the next morning, trying to shut Loghain out of her head, his behaviour to her made her angry and sad, wondering if she made a mistake marrying him.

Aurelia walked past Cauthrien, who had a smirk on her face, "You know me and Loghain have been lovers for years, he was in my bed before he was forced to get into yours, he only married you because you trapped him."

Aurelia walked off, the tears threatening to fall, she fed Aurain, settling him down as she started to pack hers and Aurain's belongings. After she had packed, she went to Loghain's study, she barged past Cauthrien, slamming the door in her face, "We need to talk."

"About?" Loghain asked without looking up.

"About ending our marriage," Aurelia struggle to keep the tears at bay.

Loghain stilled before he looked up at her, "Why?"

"I'm not happy, I think I made a mistake," Aurelia let her tears flow freely.

"Fine," Loghain said angrily, "Aurain stays here,"

"No, he comes with me, I'm his mother," Aurelia felt the anger build up, "If he's not around, you can have Cauthrien any time you want.

Loghain stood up, walking hurriedly to Aurelia, "What is wrong with you lately, you seem convinced I'm sleeping with Cauthrien."

Aurelia matched his glare defiantly, "Well she just told me are, lovers for years apparently," Aurelia stood chest to chest with him, anger burning away, "She locked me in the cellar, so I couldn't feed my son, she hides me stuff, prevents me from coming in here to see you, she said you didn't want the distraction, she calls me "the Whore" in front of the other stuff. If you want to have sex with that dirty slut, feel free but me and my son are leaving," Aurelia turned and walked towards the door, she stopped but didn't look back, "Oh, I'm with child again, don't worry, you wont have to pretend you care about this one either," Aurelia stormed out of his office, she was determined to leave that day.

Loghain sat in his chair, head in his hands, now he knew why Aurelia was so miserable, the guards had been awful to her, he failed to see her misery,  _some husband I am_.

Cauthrien appeared in the doorway, "Everything ok my Lord?"

Loghain looked up at her, "I want you gone from Gwaren in the next 5 minutes," He said calmly.

"My Lord?"

"I have never, nor will I ever sleep with you, I don't know why you have been telling my wife that or why you call her a whore. Now leave before I throw you into a cell and let you rot."

Loghain walked into the bedroom to find a sobbing Aurelia on the floor in front of the fire, he walked over to her, pulling her up from the floor, he carried her to the bed. They settled down on the bed, Loghain apologising over and over in her ear, they laid together for hours, Loghain trying to win back his wife.


	8. Happiness and Objections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to those on FF who have reviewed this story and a Big thanks to those who have pressed that tempting Kudos button at the bottom.

Loghain woke to the cooing and happy babbling of Aurain, he was sure his Son was trying to say  _Mama._  Loghain got out of bed to tend to his Son, Loghain looked into his cot, causing Aurain to squeal and kick his legs, Loghain chuckled, "Good morning, Son," He said as he scoop the boy into his arms, "Lets get you some breakfast and leave Mama to sleep, she's growing your baby Brother or Sister now."

Loghain greeted Evina as she made breakfast, Hariel entered bowing to Loghain, "My Lord, you have a visitor, Prince Maric."

Loghain carried Aurain to meet to Maric, "Maric, what you doing here?"

"I've come to see how the Mac Tir family are, look at this handsome boy."

"Aurelia is with child again."

Maric laughed, "You didn't waste anytime."

"All is not so good on that front, Maric."

"Why? I thought you'd be blissfully happy."

Loghain explained the issues they had, "So I have a wife to grovel to."

Maric watched as Loghain fed Aurain, his friend seemed to have embraced Fatherhood better the second time around, he wondered whether Loghain was trying to make up for the mistakes with Anora and be a better Father to Aurain. Maric smiled, "He is a handsome boy, people will be queuing to have their Daughters betrothed to him."

"Aurain and the new baby will have the choice to marry whom ever they wish. Aurelia doesn't want our children to be married to someone they don't love."

Maric looked at him, suddenly it dawned on him, "Maker, you're wondering how you managed to get the lovely Teyrna."

Loghain scoffed, "Wouldnt you if Aurelia picked you, a man the same age as he Father to marry and have children with."

"My dear friend, any man would wonder who they made happy to get the Teyrna to marry them, where is she anyway?"

"In bed, can you look after Aurain while I take breakfast to her?"

Maric picked up Aurain, "How about we go look at the horses, Aurain," Maric got a happy squeal in response.

Loghain carried the tray of food up to Aurelia, he found her reading in bed, "Morning, I have some huge apology to make," Loghain said, setting her food down.

"Yes, you do. I shouldnt have to threaten to end our marriage just to get you to acknowledge my feelings."

Loghain sat next to Aurelia, putting an arm around her pulling her close, "I'm sorry that I failed you, I guess I forgot how to be a Husband, I wasnt a very good one first time around."

"We can make it work, but I expect things, I'll leave what you give me up to you."

Loghain chuckled kissing her forehead, "I'm going to take Aurain to the markets with Maric, you can sleep and relax for a while."

"Loghain?" Aurelia said sternly, "Just to make it clear, I wont tolerate infidelity. If you are unfaithful, I'll destroy you. I will not suffer like Anora."

Loghain cupped Aurelia's face, kissing her gently, "My love, no other women exist."

Aurelia smiled, "Thinking about Anora, I think you should spend time with her when we have to go back to Denerim," Loghain grimaced, Aurelia knew what it was "When are we going back?"

"When you are heavily pregnant," Loghain said.

"Well maybe she'll be born in the palace then. Does my Mother know about Aurain?"

"No, she knows I was intending to leave once you contacted me, but no I didn't tell her about Aurain," Loghain watched as tears formed in Aurelia's eyes, "What is the matter, my love?"

Aurelia wiped her tears away, "I wonder if they'll accept him, our Daughter and our marriage."

Loghain stroked her hair, "It will be their loss if they don't. Get some sleep, we'll be back for Aurain's feed."

Maric and Loghain strolled through the Markets, Maric watched as his friend got wrapped up in his own little world with his Son, Maric enjoyed watching the 2 together, Maric looked down at some Mabari puppies, picking one up, he held to up to Aurain, who squealed, the puppy barked making Aurain belly laugh.

"I think we'll get that puppy," Loghain said as he kissed his laughing boy.

"Aurain must have his Mother's happy personality, he certainly doesn't get it from you," Maric said, smirking at Loghain, "Are you happy, friend?"

"Blissfully, Aurelia has forgiven my stupidity. She told me she wouldn't accept me being unfaithful, she said she would destroy me."

Maric laughed, "She is a force of nature that girl, I'm glad you learned from my mistakes."

"I want to give her a big wedding, we got married as she was in labour, I don't want her missing out on something like that."

"Loghain, you have turned into a romantic. I think a visit to the jewelers is what you need."

"Come on Son, let's go make Mama happy," Aurain squealed in agreement.

Later that evening, Loghain found Aurelia at shore basking in the evening sun, he noticed she was wearing nothing but a shift and wet from being in the water, it stirred something in him, they hadn't had sex in a while, due to his own stupidity. He laid down next to her, his lips going to her ear, "I can see right through that flimsy material."

Aurelia smiled but didn't open her eyes, "And I don't need to see to know there is a tightening in your breeches."

Loghain positioned himself between her legs, covering her building pinning her arms down, "I'm gonna have you right here," He whisper in her, his voice low and husky.

Aurelia groaned, rolling her hips, her body moving against his, "So then have me," She said quivering in need.

Loghain untied his breeches, kicking them off, he watched as Aurelia sat up, pulling off the wet shift, "On your back," She demanded. Aurelia straddled him, sinking down on to his length, "Oh maker, you feel so good."

Loghain watched as she rolled her hips, touching her breasts, he ran his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. He pulled her to him, rolling them over, cover her body with his, he legs over his shoulders, pushing himself in deeper. He pounded into her hard until her walls clamped down on length in a delicious way, sending him over the edge, he spilled into her, crying out her name.

Aurelia let her breathing relax before she spoke, "I missed that."

"Me too, I love you," Loghain rubbed his nose against her, kissing her gently.

"I love you too," Aurelia cuddled up to Loghain, pulling with the hair on his chest, "If I ask you to act out a fantasy of mine, would you?"

"Well, that depends on what it is."

"I want you to treat me as a slave."

Loghain felt something inside him twitch, "You mean, tie you up."

"Yes, interrogate me and then have me," Loghain groaned at the idea of having Aurelia at his mercy.

"Very well, I agree if I can pick out what you wear and we do when you're heavily pregnant."

"Oh deal," Aurelia pulled on her clothes, "We better go in for dinner."

Loghain and Aurelia walked back to the castle, arms wrapped around each other, "My love, Do you want a wedding?" Loghain asked.

Aurelia smiled, "I'm not fussed, although it would nice to show people we married for love and because I was in labour with your child."

"Then you shall have a wedding, all the Nobles in the land invited, including those charming friends of yours."

Aurelia chuckled, "You're still jealous of Anders!"

"Can you blame me, he obviously grew attached to you and he's impossibly handsome."

Aurelia stopped pulling Loghain to her, hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes, "Husband, as handsome as he may be, he isn't you. I have wanted you since I first met you when I was 16, I only ever wanted to marry you, when I was 18, I endeavoured to get closer to you. Now, at nearly 21, I have you.

Loghain leant down to kiss his Wife passionately, "Never did I though at 48, my life would start again. I hope the Maker gives me many years by your side."

"He will, you're not dying til I bloody say so. Now let's go and eat dinner with our Son."

* * *

Loghain watched as the view of Denerim rose over the horizon, he looked down at his sleeping wife, waking her up gently, "My love, we are nearly there."

Aurelia groaned, "Finally, I need a bed and a 2 weeks of sleep."

"When we get there, you can get straight to bed, Maric will have sorted it for you."

"We are the last to arrive no doubt, everyone will be shocked no doubt," Aurelia sat up stretching her aching back, "Hope Raina doesnt intend to spend too much longer in my stomach."

Loghain chuckled rubbing the bump, "Are we sure its just one?"

"Yes, she just wanted to have a lot of space, girls are trouble you know," Aurelia gave him a dangerous look.

"I'm well aware of that, my dear Wife, I married the worst troublemaker of all."

The carriage stopped at the gates, Maric standing outside to greet them, "Loghain, my old friend, I'm glad to see to see you made it, where is the lovely Teyrna?"

Loghain helped Aurelia out of the carriage, "I'm right here, carrying some precious cargo."

Maric kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful Aurelia."

"Always the charmer. Loghain do you have Aurain?"

"I do, my love."

Maric lead Loghain, Aurelia and Aurain into the palace, "I take it that our arrival will be a surprise?" Loghain asked sensing his Wife's apprehension.

"Only Cailan knows you're coming, It'll be a complete surprise."

Bryce and Eleanor stood conversing with Arl Eamon, Arlessa Isolde and Bann Teagan in the grounds, "Any news on Aurelia?" Eamon asked.

"No, no one has seen or heard from her since she left," Bryce replied, Eleanor giving him an angry glare.

"Teyrn Loghain hasn't been seen for months either, Anora is worried sick," Bann Teagan added.

Arl Leonas approached the group, "Teyrn Loghain has returned and with a new Teyrna I might add."

Anora overhead the conversation, "Excuse me, a new Teyrna?"

"Yes, she is heavy with child and they already have a Son."

Eleanor knew instantly who Leonas was talking about before she even asked, "He found Aurelia didn't he?"

Leonas nodded as Eleanor rushed back inside to find her Daughter, she saw Aurelia with her Son in her arms, as she laughed with him, "Aurelia!" Eleanor called out.

Aurelia turned towards her Mother, frozen on the spot, not knowing how her Mother would react to her, Aurelia looked down at Aurain and stroked her bump, "I..." Aurelia didn't know what to say.

Eleanor approached her Daughter, "My baby," she uttered, pulling her child to her, "I've missed you so much," Eleanor looked at Aurain, tears in her eyes, "Hello precious, I'm your grandmamma," Aurelia let Eleanor take him in her arms.

"You'll have a Granddaughter soon, Raina will be born soon."

"You look wonderful, Daughter. Lets go to your room, you need to rest I think."

"Ever the worrier Mother," Aurelia chucked, walking upstairs with her mother.

Loghain went to find his Daughter in her personal room, "Anora my dear."

Anora turned around angry, "Father! How could you?"

"What?" Loghain asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Marrying the Cousland girl, you could have just denied paternity of the boy. Probably not even your Son anyway," Anora spat at her father.

Loghain felt his shoulders sag, "I am sick of people judging my relationship with Aurelia, we married for love. I spent the longest 9 months of my life without her, as soon as she sent for me I went, we got married as she was in labour with our Son and now she is having a Daughter. You know she says we don't spend enough time together."

Anora was surprised at that statement, "She...why?"

"She is right of course, having Aurain made me realise all the mistakes I made with you. I wasnt there enough, left you and your Mother to fend for yourselves. We are staying in Denerim a few months, I would like us to spend time together as a family."

Anora walked towards her Father who wrapped his arms around her, "Where is Aurelia?" Anora asked, enjoying comfort from her Father.

"In bed, only a month left and she's exhausted."

"I'd like to spend time with her alone, I want to make sure she loves you as much as you love her."

"She wants to be close to you and the children."

Anora smiled, "I'll sit with her after breakfast, while you men go on the hunt."

Loghain left his Daughter, happy that they had cleared the air and Anora would entertain the idea of bonding with Aurelia. Unfortunately Bryce was waiting for him, "Save it for another day, Bryce."

"Save it? You defile my Daughter, get her pregnant and then marry her. You ruined her changes of a happy life."

Loghain felt his head explode, "Dont you get it Bryce, she is happy and until she tells me otherwise, you know she will tell me, I'll assume all is well."

"Loghain?" Anders called out from the bedroom door.

"Yes Anders?" Loghain replied as he turned around to face him.

"I think Aurelia is the early stages of labour."

Loghain panicked, "Are you sure?"

Anders approached him, "Dont worry, Raina wont be arriving for a few hours yet, but Aurelia asked for you."

"Thanks Anders," Loghain threw Bryce and angry glare before going to his bedroom.

Loghain sat on the bed with Aurelia, "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Tired, I know Raina wants out, but she's planning to take her time. Anders took some of the pain away so I can sleep."

"I'll be right here," Loghain checked on a sleeping Aurain before getting into bed with Aurelia, he stretched his arm out letting Aurelia cuddle up to him, he watched as she drifted off. In a few hours he would a Father again, another Daughter, he felt so happy he couldn't contain it.


	9. Life's little surprises

Anora walked into Aurelia's room hoping to spend some time with her, she knew Aurelia was in the early stages of labour so thought it best to check she was up to having visitors.

"Hello, you feeling up to visitors?" She asked gently.

"Oh, your majesty, come in," Aurelia replied with surprise.

"You can call me Anora, you are my Father's Wife, after all," Anora sat down on the bed next to Aurelia, "I need to know, do you love my father?"

"Of course I do!" Aurelia said with conviction, "He is a wonderful man and a great father, although you might have a different view on that."

"Possibly, he wasn't around much when I was growing up," Anora looked at Aurelia with sadness, "Does he ever talk about me?"

"Yes, quite frequently, your Mother too," Aurelia squeezed Anora's hand affectionately.

"Really?" Anora looked at Aurelia, surprise on her pretty features, "What does he say?"

"That he regretted the mistakes he made, wished he was a better Father and Husband, he speaks of Celia fondly, he really did love her very much," Aurelia wiped away Anora's tears with her thumb, "He thinks he left it too late and you don't need him any more."

Anora leaned her cheek into Aurelia's hand, "I'll always need him."

Aurelia pulled Anora to her and the 2 women embraced, "We always need our parents, know matter how old we get."

"He seems so different now," Anora commented absent-mindedly.

"Different how?" Aurelia asked.

"He's happy, for years he was so miserable and lonely, it made him look so much older than he is, now he's almost like a young man again."

"I hope he's happy, I try my best to make him as happy as he makes me," Aurelia chuckled, "Apart from the Cauthrien incident."

"Oh Maker, what did that vicious bitch do?" Anora was obviously well versed in Cauthrien's antics.

"Oh well lets see, she called me "The Whore" told me her and my Husband where lovers, used to stop me saying him, locked me into various places or took Aurain and left him places to make me look like a bad Mother. I nearly ended our marriage."

"So what happened?" Anora asked incredulous.

"I think telling him I was unhappy and telling him exactly why, shook him up and he banished Cauthrien or he would leave her in the cells to rot."

"Good, I hated her, I knew she wanted my Father, he was just blind to it," Anora poured both Aurelia and herself a drink and settled back into the bed, "So when did you fall in love with him?"

Aurelia laughed and blushed a little, "Believe it or not, it was love at first sight, when I was 16."

Anora laughed gently, "Why, what was so amazing about him?"

"He was so strong and confident, brood, oozed charm and grace, devastatingly handsome and very worldly-wise," Aurelia sniggered at her own giddiness when she was 16.

"It's funny, lots of women have tried to get his attention, now they are raging with jealously because you managed to get it."

"Hey, your Stepmother could have been Habren Bryland, I haven't seen her yet, I cant wait to throw it in her face. You'll learn to appreciate me."

"There's something about that girl that really bugs me and I do appreciate you," Anora rubbed Aurelia's bump gently, "You've made him very happy, made us closer again, gave me a Brother and soon, a Sister."

"I wish she'd hurry up," Aurelia whined, "Actually no, Papa isn't here, he'd hate to miss your arrival," Aurelia groaned in pain and felt the familiar wetness of her waters breaking, "Oh no!"

"Oh Maker, I'll get Anders and your Mother," Anora got off the bed but Aurelia grabbed her hand.

"Will you stay with me?" Aurelia asked, her eyes pleading.

"Of course, I'll be back with Anders and Eleanor," Anora ran from the room, shouting for Anders.

Anora, Eleanor and Anders ran back into the room, Evina and Harriet following with water and towels, Anora and Eleanor positioned themselves each side of Aurelia, Anders in between her legs, "Right, Raina has decided she wants to arrive now," Anders said.

"But Loghain isn't here," Aurelia said distressed, crying, she needed Loghain with her.

* * *

The decided it was hot for the hunt and decided to lay about on the beach, discussion had turned to women and Loghain was trying to make sure they knew he didn't want to be part of the conversation, unfortunately for Loghain, Cailan was going make sure he was included.

"Loghain, tell us what being married to the lovely Aurelia is like," Cailan asked with a smirk on his face.

"Go away Cailan," Loghain warned.

"Oh come on Loghain, tell us," Bann Teagan tried to get him to talk.

"He shouldn't even be married to Aurelia," Bryce spat.

"Not this again," Loghain sighed shaking his head.

"You've ruined my Daughter's life, don't you shake your head at me," Bryce got up ready to confront Loghain.

Loghain stood up and stormed over to Bryce, "You mean like when you tried to force her to marry Arl Howe, slapped her around the face, caused her to slit her own wrist and run away for 9 months. Don't you get it Bryce, Aurelia contact me, asked me to be with her, married me willingly, everything was Aurelia's choice. She wanted us to marry, she even took a fertility potion to make sure she conceived Aurain before she left and I went to her because there is nowhere else I wanna be."

"How can you make her happy? Someone like you, miserable, stone for a heart, left his first Wife and eldest Daughter to fend for themselves, you weren't even there when Celia died along with your second Daughter. What is to stop you from doing the same to Aurelia, what will stop you from abandoning her and the children, just like the first time?"

"Because I want to do it right this time, I will regret my treatment of Celia and Anora until the day I die, but I will not repeat those mistakes will Aurelia or my other children. Aurelia has changed me for the better, I love her. Now you can either, accept me as Aurelia's Husband or you can pretend she doesnt exist and leave our children alone."

"I'll never accept your marriage and I will find a way to end it!" Bryce spat.

"Father, don't be stupid!" Fergus said shaking his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Aurelia will never end her marriage, she's happy with the life she has made, now Mother gave them permission to marry and I freely accept Loghain as Brother. You can't do anything about it, Aurelia is a grown woman with children and a title."

"I just can't accept it," Bryce said sadly as walked away.

Harriet rode towards the group, "Teyrn Loghain!" He shouted, stopping the horse.

"What is it?" Loghain asked.

"Teyrna Aurelia is fully in labour, Queen Anora is with her, we must hurry," Harriet turned his horse around, racing back to the palace.

Loghain without any thought, jumped on a horse and rode as fast as the horse could take him back to the palace, his beloved needed him and when she needed him, he would move the mountains to make sure he was there.

When he got to the palace, he ran to his and Aurelia's room, "Loghain!" Aurelia called out as she rode out another contraction.

"One more push Aurelia," Anders told her, "Loghain, do you want to deliver her?"

Loghain nodded shaking, positioning himself between Aurelia's legs with Anders next to him to give him instructions. Aurelia had another contraction, Loghain with Anders help, eased Raina into the world. Loghain looked at her awestruck and shaking, she cried loudly, Loghain placed Raina into Aurelia's waiting arms, "You did it again, my love," Loghain said softly through his silent tears.

"My beautiful Raina, you can tell everyone that your wonderful Father delivered you into this world personally in his safe hands," Aurelia kissed her tiny Daughter's forehead.

Aurelia winced in pain, Anders looked at her with a bemused expression, "Aurelia, I need you to push again."

Anora took Raina in her arms, holding Aurelia's hand as she pushed again, Loghain looked upon another Daughter, he found himself laughing, "I told you there was more than one."

Aurelia laughed with him, "Alright Teyrn know it all," Aurelia took her second Daughter in here arms, quietly blessing the Maker for not one but two beautiful girls.

"She needs a name," Loghain said quietly, enjoying the feeling of having his beautiful family together.

Aurelia got lost in thought, eventually smiling, "I like, Celia," She said kissing her Daughter on her tiny nose.

Anora hooked a finger into her tiny Sister's grasp, stroking her fist with her thumb, "I like it, Raina and Celia," Anora struggled to contain the tears she had held back.

Loghain smiled at his Wife, he loved the fact that Aurelia wanted to keep the memory of Celia alive, it helped Loghain resolve the past and get closer to Anora again, he also loved the fact that Aurelia and Anora had developed an affection for each other.

Loghain took his Daughters into his arms, carrying them out to the waiting audience outside of the room, he walked up to Bryce as if Loghain was challenging him to ignore his own Granddaughters. Bryce looked at Loghain, he couldn't deny the joy in Loghain's eyes, Bryce tentatively took Celia into his arms, the tiny girl evoked memories of holding Aurelia for the first time, a child he was pushing away, only she wasn't a child any more, she was a Wife and Mother, it was time for him to accept that Aurelia was a grown woman, a strong, fierce and capable woman, looking at his Granddaughter, he made a silent vow to tell Aurelia that he was proud of her.

"I'm glad they look like their Mother," Maric said laughing, admiring Raina who was settled happily into Fergus's arms.

Eleanor walked out of the bedroom carrying Aurain, "Aurain wants to meet his Sisters," Eleanor held Aurain up to his sisters, at first glance, he was confused, looking at Loghain for answers, Loghain smiled at him. Bryce held Celia up closer, Aurain cooed happily, trying to give his Sister a kiss on her head.

Cailan laughed, "What a charmer that boy is."

Anora helped Aurelia into bed after her bath, "Are you happy with Celia's name?" Aurelia asked, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

"I am, thank you for everything, I'm glad my Father has a woman to share his past with, other women would be jealous,"

"Well, she was his wife, she made you, just because she isn't here, doesnt mean she ceases to exist, she meant a lot to you and Loghain, so she means something to me as well."

Anora burst into tears at her stepmother's gentle words, Aurelia embraced Anora, "We have him outnumbered now."

Anora laughed heartily, "That we do, I'm sure we can use it to our advantage."


	10. Revenge served cold

The snow had fallen on Ferelden like a thick, white, fluffy blanket, Loghain watched as Aurelia chased 4 children around in the snow, Lila had just found her feet at a year old and was already chasing her older siblings around.

Loghain had been subjected to numerous jokes about how frequently he managed to impregnate Aurelia, Cailan delighted in telling Loghain to control his urges after they announced Aurelia's 3rd pregnancy. Admittedly, they did have sex on a regular basis, even with 4 children, they always found the time, Aurelia reasoned that they were very much in love and had a strong sexual attraction to each other, so why shouldnt they have sex, Loghain had to agree, it was enjoyable to both of them so they would keep going until they'd had enough.

Loghain smiled as Aurelia was mobbed by all 4 children, he often wondered how she did it, to Loghain and many others, Aurelia had Motherhood perfected. 4 years ago, Aurelia was a fresh faced 19 year old, deliberating on her marriage choices, or lack of thanks to Bryce, who was still cold to Loghain, now she was 23, married with 4 children and Aurelia didnt seem bothered the quickness of it in the slightest, now he was watching her chase after a 1 year old, 2 year old twins and a very boisterous 3 year old.

Loghain surprised people on how hands on he was with the children, nothing made him happier than when all 4 children were climbing over him, Anora was normally close by encouraging the children to bounce on him, 4 years had delivered the best things in his life, his wife and children, getting close to Anora again, in those years, he'd gone from a lonely widower estranged from his Daughter to a happily married Father of 5.

Aurelia and himself had a good life together, settled in the Arls estate next to the palace. After the Kendalls had disgraced themselves, Anora and Cailan had stripped them of their land and titles. Anora immediately gave the Arling to Aurelia, once people found out, the parties went on all weekend, Loghain knew Aurelia was well liked, but no one had predicted just how much. As time went on her popularity rose, Loghain knew exactly why that was, it was all down to Aurelia's infectious personality, she treated everyone as an equal, supported the local businesses, even made them more profitable, played with the local children. Denerim had certainly flourished under her watchful eye just as Gwaren did, even the Alienage had benefited and the Elves respected her for it.

Once the children where in bed under the care of Evina, Loghian and Aurelia went for a drink at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, sitting in their usual corner, enjoying time alone. They did this simple thing atleast twice a week, it made them feel like an ordinary married couple without wealth and titles. Maric had joked that once they had started having evenings out together, more and more married couples did the same, Maric swore it was because to Loghain, Aurelia was his equal, he was hers and she was his, they were openly affectionate to each other, very happy and other married couples tried to emulate it, Denerim certainly seemed to be happier.

Aurelia left Loghain talking to some of the Nobles about something she had no interest in, browsing the late night market, she smirked as she spotted Habren, she hadnt seen Habren in 4 years, she could explain a year of that but not the other 3. She stood next to Habren, aimlessly looking through the wares on sale, "Oh Hello, Habren," She said cheerfully.

Habren scowled at her, Aurelia laughed, "What? Are we not friends now?"

Habren turned to face her fully, "You think you're so great."

"Actually I dont, just a woman with a Husband, children and an a city to take care of."

"He only married you because you had that brat," Habren's face twisted with jealousy.

"Why did he have 3 other children with me then, that sort of thing can be prevented." Aurelia said pointedly.

Habren flustered as she tried to answer, Aurelia smirked, "I'm sorry, I know you've been trying to get married for years, but the thing is, you are totally and utterly vile."

Habren raised her hand to strike Aurelia, a strong hand gripped her arm, forcing backwards, "Do not infect my Wife with your bile, Habren."

Loghain pulled Aurelia to him for a searing kiss, making Aurelia giggle, "We need more tea if that's what you have planned, Husband."

"Lets go home, I have things I wanna do to you," Loghain smacked her backside making her squeal.

"Behave yourself," She said with a smirk on her face.

The two walked back to the estate, Loghain and Aurelia instantly sensed something was wrong, they heard a blood curling scream, "Loghain," Aurelia said in fear for their children, Loghain lead Aurelia to a secret armoury store, handling her 2 daggers before pulling out a longsword. Loghain lead Aurelia inside their home, not a person to be seen, no guards or servants, they heard a cry from one of their children, causing Aurelia to run ahead desperate to get to the children, Loghain tried to stop her, but he let her go, knowing Aurelia could handle herself, he instead headed to the servants rooms.

As she got to the top floor, she bumped into Anders, "Anders, what is going on?" She asked in a hurried whisper.

"I have no idea, I was asleep when I heard screaming, I run into the children, they safe for now."

Aurelia hugged him, "I thank the Maker for you, Anders."

"Thank me later, they came for the children, I also heard one of the intruders mention your family."

Aurelia heard a noise in the room behind them, she knew that was Evina and Hariel's room, "Oh Maker, Evina, she's with child," Aurelia opened the door, to find Evina huddled by the bed, "Evina, its me, are you ok?"

"Oh Maker, Lady Aurelia. I'm so sorry, I couldnt get to the children."

Aurelia helped Evina up, "Evina, go to the children's room and stay there, Anders will put up a magical barrier."

Evina nodded, Anders watched as she closed the door to the children's room then put up the barrier, "That should keep them out, Where's Loghain?"

"He's probably gone to find the guards."

Anders and Aurelia descend the estate, finding Duncan, Alistair, Zevran and Hariel, before they had a chance to speak, they heard a voice telling another to leave Loghain to die in the cell, Aurelia's fury soared, "Not my Husband," She said as she ran towards the dungeons with the others following behind.

Aurelia with ease dispatched of the intruders, finding Loghain bleeding in the cell, Aurelia rushed to him, "Loghain, my love, what happened?"

Loghain coughed hard, "One of Howe's men ambushed me, stabbed me in the shoulder. Aurelia, they planned to take the children, tomorrow they ride to Highever to kill your family."

Anders moved Aurelia out of the way so he could heal Loghain, Aurelia paced around, she knew what she had to do, "I have to go to Highever."

"I'm going too," Loghain told her.

"Loghain, you got hurt you need to stay here."

Loghain got up, "No, I need to be at your side, like I promised to be so I'm going with you."

"Ok, I need you lot to stay and protect Evina and children, Leliana will be back soon and if you need help Anora is around."

"We'll keep them safe," Anders said.

Loghain and Aurelia took off for Highever, Aurelia sighed, "Why would Howe do that, Loghain?"

"Revenge, my love," Loghain said stiffling a yawn.

"Because I wouldnt marry him."

"We should stop for the night, you look exhausted and so am I."

"Ok, but not for long, I want time to prepare before they arrive."

They set up camp just off the North Road, they huddled up together, trying to keep each other warm, "Aurelia?"

"Yes, my darling."

"Do I make you happy?"

Aurelia chuckled into his chest, "Of course you do, very happy. Why do you ask?"

Loghain sighed, "Your Father's words, he said I couldnt make you happy."

"Well he's not infallible, he does get things wrong, especially when it comes to me."

"I just want to make sure, you're as happy as I am."

Aurelia lifted her head up, shifting up his body so she could see him properly, "Listen my amazing Husband, I am very very happy. Now since we are alone, how about you do the thing that makes deliriously happy."

"And people blame me for keeping you pregnant," Loghain chuckled as he moved top of Aurelia, kissing her neck.

"Well," Aurelia said in a gasp, "It normally is your fault."

Loghain and Aurelia eventually arrived in Highever, their presence surprised Bryce and Eleanor, "Aurelia, Loghain what are you doing here?" Eleanor asked.

"Howe's men invaded our home, they intended to take the children, now they are coming here," Aurelia replied.

The castle laid in wait for Howe's army to arrive, the call eventually came to say the army had breeched the castle walls, Loghain and Aurelia fought with the foot soldiers and then she saw her Ser Bloody Cauthrien, "Well Well Well, isnt it the woman who's obsessed with my Husband."

Cauthrien turned her attention to Aurelia, "It's the whore who stole my rightful place."

"Cauthrien, your rightful place is in the dirt and I will put you there for what you tried to do to my children."

Cauthrien didnt reply instead, she swung her sword and Aurelia, who expertly ducked, with a swipe of her blade she cut Cauthrien's face. Cauthrien tried again but Aurelia was very skilled in combat, jabbing the blade to connect with Cauthrien's shoulder. They circled each other, working out how to gain the upper hand, when Aurelia dropped her blades, "Lets settle this like women."

"Ok," Cauthrien said dropping her longsword.

Aurelia struck out connecting with Cauthrien's left cheek, dazing her. Aurelia grabbed her hair, pulling her to a table, slamming Cauthrien's bloodied face into it, "You shouldnt have messed with my family," She taunted, as she continue her assault on Cauthrien, Aurelia looked her with control rage, "You picked the wrong woman to make an enemy out of," Aurelia dragged Cauthrien out to the balcony, "You have 2 seconds to convince me not to throw you off."

"Drop Dead Whore," Cauthrien spat.

"Wrong answer, Bitch," Aurelia threw Cauthrien over the balcony watching her fall, "Teach you to call me a whore," Aurelia said walking away from the balcony.

Loghain watched with pride and arousal at his Wife, he knew she had a mean a streak, he'd been on the end of it, but watching her fight so passionately for their family, it was a turn on, "I think I've had a bad influence on you, my love."

Aurelia smirked, "Perhaps, but I'm the Teyrna of Gwaren and Arlessa of Denerim, I have to a be a little bit bad and I dont see you complaining."

"As if I ever would," Loghain winked at his wife, handing both daggers to her, "Lets go and find your parents."

After the castle was cleared of soldiers, Loghain and Aurelia were desperate to get back to the children.

"Wont you stay the night?" Eleanor asked.

"We'd love to Mother, but I really need to see my children."

"Ok, my darling, thank you for coming here, they would have caught us unaware otherwise."

Aurelia hugged her mother, "Come to Denerim soon, Lila walks now, so Oren can chase all 4 around."

"We will sweetheart," Eleanor looked at Bryce, silently telling him to thank Loghain.

"Loghain, thank you for coming, you didnt have to," Bryce said quietly.

"Yes I did, you may not still like me Bryce, but you are Aurelia's father, she loves you, if you dropped the stubborness, Aurelia would be more willing to show it."

Bryce sighed, "I struggled to grasp how you could make her happy, but I guess you do."

"She tells me she is, Aurelia isnt one to lie, if she isnt happy, I'd know about it."

Bryce chuckled, "One thing with Aurelia, she was never shy to tell you how she felt."

"If you're wondering Bryce, Aurelia is the leader in our marriage, I just follow and do as she asks."

"She's like her Mother, no complaints though."

Loghain shook his head, "No, none at all."


	11. Dark Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday on the 10th, so it would be nice if people tapped that little kudos button for me.

The group headed to the Korcari wilds, hoping to find the treaties for help against the Darkspawn. Aurelia had no idea why they were in the wilds, but she never thought to questioned it, they needed them and getting them was all that mattered.

Aurelia approached the chest in the ruined camp, only to find it empty, "They aren't here," Aurelia told Loghain over her shoulder.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice said from near by.

Aurelia turned her head to see a scantily clad woman, "Who are you?"

"You may call me Morrigan," The woman replied as she walked closer to Aurelia, "And you are?"

Aurelia studied the woman, "Aurelia Mac Tir, Teyrna of Gwaren and Arlessa of Denerim."

"Many titles for a young woman and a wife too. Does your Husband know that you travel with so many men?"

Aurelia crossed her arms, smirking, "He does, he travels with me."

"Oh, which one?"

Aurelia nudged Loghain, "My Husband, Loghain."

"Really, such a pretty young thing saddle with an old war machine passed his time. Did Father make you marry him?" Morrigan stood still as Aurelia's daggers flew passed each side of her head, sticking into the tree behind her, "Comments about Husband forbidden then."

"I'll think you will find, I chose to marry him. My Father had no choice in the matter," Aurelia said through gritted teeth, "Now where are the treaties?"

"My Mother has them, I'll take you, but only you."

"I don't think so, Witch," Loghain sneered, pulling Aurelia towards him.

"It'll be fine, my love," Aurelia stroked Loghain's cheek with her gloved fingers before walking off with Morrigan.

After a while, Aurelia returned with Morrigan, "Don't ask," She warned Loghain.

Loghain sneered at the witch, who in return gave him a strange look, he could have sworn to the Maker, it was a lustful look, Loghain shuddered at the thought, it sickened him to think that the dirty wench was trying to seduce him, as if any woman could compare to Aurelia, even Rowan and Celia couldn't come close to Aurelia.

Once Loghain had got Aurelia alone, he decided to question her about the witch, "Wife, why is the witch with us?"

Aurelia could tell Loghain was slightly annoyed, he only ever called her Wife, when he was annoyed, "Apparently she knows of a tool defeat the Archdemon," She said as she slipped into bed.

"Does she say what it was?"

Aurelia sighed, "No she didn't, I Don't trust her and her Mother kept looking at me weirdly. I'm sure one of them pulled hair from my head."

"Bizarre, that witch kept giving me lustful looks."

"Me lustful or Ser Cauthrien lustful?"

"Cauthrien."

"Hmm, those 2 are definitely up to something."

Loghain kissed Aurelia, "Just keep that witch away from me, I Don't need that wench from the swamp, trying to seduce me."

Aurelia laughed, "Worried you'll be tempted?"

Loghain looked at Aurelia with pure disgusted horror on his face, "No, I'm worried about the mess after you've ripped her head off."

"Yes, that would be rather messy."

"I'm excited to get back to the children," Loghain said as he got into bed next to Aurelia.

Aurelia snuggled into Loghain, "Same, they are growing up so fast. Do you want any more children?"

"No, I think our family is complete. Do you want more?"

"No, I think you're right. What I really want is Anora to get pregnant."

"I would like that too, not for Ferelden but Anora and Cailan. I think you made Cailan a better Husband."

Aurelia snorted, "Anora is a beautiful woman, a great Queen and my best friend, I will not watch him make a fool out of her."

It warmed Loghain's heart to hear Aurelia speak so fondly of Anora, "Cailan picked the wrong woman to come onto too, you hit pretty hard. Nothing compares to the tongue lashing you gave him, the whole palace heard it."

"That was my intention, he took vows of faithfulness to Anora and so far he's been a shit Husband, I improved him."

Loghain laughed deep in his chest, "It has been a remarkable improvement."

Aurelia propped herself up on her elbow to lean over Loghain, "Do you remember the first night we were together?"

"I do, you broke into my room," Loghain caressed the hand that played with his chest hair, "Why did you come to my room wearing nothing but a robe?"

"I don't know, I certainly didn't expect the sex that night, although it was amazing. I watched you sleep, you know before I tripped and landed right next to you."

"Liked what you saw huh," Loghain turned his body to lay facing Aurelia.

"I think it's obvious that I did. What did you think when you saw me on your bed?"

Loghain smirked, "Firstly, you woke me up landing on the bed, then I knew it was my chance to have you, so I did."

"Deflate your ego, Husband, you're lucky I love you," Aurelia playfully swatted him.

Loghain kissed her neck and shoulders, "You know, you are the loveliest woman I've ever met."

"You, my dear Teyrn, are a terrible flirt, I think you aim to seduce me."

Loghain moved on top of Aurelia, "That wasn't my aim, but now since you mention it," Loghain pressed his lips against hers, "I could be persuaded."

Aurelia chuckled, "You don't need persuading, but...I might be persuaded to something you like."

Loghain moved against her, his erection rubbing between her legs, making Aurelia groan, "What would that be?"

"Do you have any rope?"

Loghain growled, jumping off the bed to find a length of rope and a blindfold, he quickly got back on the bed, binding Aurelia to the bed and putting the blindfold over her eyes, pressing his lips to hers, he muttered, "I'm going to make you scream, slave."

Aurelia whimpered, opening her legs for him, Loghain gripped her thighs, "Always so accommodating, Slave," Loghain entered her in one swift moment, staying seated inside of her, "You were made just for me, Slave. I have no intentions of being gentle on you. Do you want gentle?"

Aurelia squirmed wanting Loghain to move, "No, Master."

"Good," Loghain barked as he withdrew from her and slammed back into her, he repeated his brutal movements, making Aurelia scream out, throwing her head back, pulling against her restraints, as her walls clenched around his length, Loghain spilled into her with a growl, making a few more shallow thrusts before he collapsed onto Aurelia, his head resting on her chest.

Aurelia sighed as she waited for her breathing to return to normal, "I think the others may have heard us."

Loghain sat up to release Aurelia, "Who cares."

"You just like people knowing about your sexual talents."

"Possibly, but then most men married to a younger woman would want people to know."

Aurelia chuckled, "That ego of yours."

Loghain kissed her, "It's your fault."

Loghain and Aurelia snuggled up together, quickly falling asleep, neither noticing the strange shadow outside of the window.

Loghain and Aurelia stepped out of the proving grounds of Orzammar, Aurelia sighed deeply rolling her shoulders, "Well that was fun."

"You are scary sometimes, my love."

"Why because I'm good a beating people?"

"Yes, that's why I try not to be on your bad side."

"You have nothing to fear from me, my love."

"Lets get to the Inn, we have to ride to Redcliffe tomorrow."

Loghain and Aurelia got to the Inn situated between Orzammar and Redcliffe, sitting down for dinner with Cailan, Bryce and Fergus, Cailan wearing a look of mischief on his face, "So Loghain, any plans on getting Aurelia pregnant again."

Loghain rolled his eyes and looked at Aurelia, who in turn shook her head, "Aurelia and I have be agreed no more kids."

"Yes, 4 is enough for us and we would rather be with those children, rather than here, I hope we can get this Blight over quickly."

The group sit in comfortable silence, when the grey wardens jerked their heads up, "What is it?" Aurelia asked.

"Darkspawn are close by," Alistair replied, "We need to get Redcliffe."

The group eventually got to Redcliffe, Aurelia leant into Loghain facing away from the horror that was displayed before them, "Loghain, you think people were in those buildings?" Aurelia asked.

"I hope not, my love, I really hope not."

Aurelia noticed a soldier moving in the dirt, she approached the man, recognising him as one of Arl Eamon's men, "Ser, where are you hurt?"

"In...my side," He managed to reply.

"Stay still, my friend will heal you," Aurelia moved slightly to allow Anders to heal the man.

Aurelia and Anders helped the man up, "What happened?" Anders asked.

"Darkspawn came, we at least had a little warning, most of the villagers left."

"And Arl Eamon and his family?"

"Isolde and Connor are in a safe place, Arl Eamon and the rest of the soldiers headed to Denerim, my lady."

"Denerim, Why Denerim?"

"That's the darkspawn are heading."

Aurelia looked at Loghain with panic, "Loghain, the children."

Loghain ordered the group back, "We need to get to Denerim, even if we ride all night, our children are there."

Aurelia got up on Loghain's horse, "Please Andraste, let them be OK," Aurelia prayed quietly.

Loghain sensed his Wife's panic, "They'll be fine, we have to believe that."

"I know," Aurelia muttered as she gripped onto Loghain tighter.


	12. Fight or die

Loghain and Aurelia finally reached Denerim, only to discover most of it was in flame, thankfully, the palace, their estate and Fort Drakon where still intact, at least once it was all over, Aurelia could concentrate on building the homes and businesses again.

Ser Gilmore ran up to Loghain and Aurelia, out of breath, he'd obviously been running hard, "Teyrn, Teyrna, we cant get to the Palace, its surrounded."

"There's gotta be a way in, I'm going to find my children," Aurelia said, Bryce pulled her back.

"Aurelia, you could be killed."

"Father, my children could still be in there and until I know different, I'll assume they are."

"Lets go, Wife," Loghain took his wife's hand as they ran towards the palace, both sharing hope that Anora managed to smuggle the children out.

They reached the palace to find Bann Sighard and Arl Bryland being overrun by darkspawn, Aurelia pulled her bow and arrows from the holder, "Light me up, love," She asked Loghain. He lit the end of the arrow and took a step back. He watched as the arrow pierced through a darkspawn and exploded, killing the darkspawn in the surrounding area.

Aurelia ran to the 2 men, "Bann Sighard, Arl Bryland, have you seen my children or Queen Anora?"

"The children are safely in Dragon's peak with your elf servants. Queen Anora ordered them to be moved yesterday," Sighard took the hand Loghain extended to help him up.

A noise erupted not far from them, "Sounds like the army has managed to break though," Loghain said as he held his relieved Wife.

Eventually, the army had managed to push the darkspawn back into hiding, it seemed they had a temporary reprieve.

Loghain sat in his room in the palace, while he waited for Aurelia to come up to bed, she had been talking with the grey wardens, so was likely to be a while, but Loghain didn't mind, he would just freshen up and enjoy the reprieve they had.

He took off his armour, stretching his neck muscles, rubbing at the nape of his neck, he sighed before slipping into bed. The door opened and he expected Aurelia to be walking in, instead the witch stood in the door way.

"Out Witch!" Loghain roared.

"Oh now now. I've seen the way you look at me," Morrigan walked in, her hips swaying in an attempt to look seductive.

"Oh and what way would that be, utter disgust? Take your vile ways elsewhere whore."

Morrigan got close to bed, "Aurelia is busy with Anders, so we have lots of time."

"Out! You vile whore."

Morrigan got on the bed, crawled up his body, "You will enjoy this. I've watched you and Aurelia together, she doesn't appreciate your talents," Loghain tried to force Morrigan off the bed and he nearly succeeded. Morrigan put a spell on Loghain, his fight had been taken from him and his body laid still.

Morrigan set to work, the potion containing Aurelia's essence wouldn't work forever and she needed Loghain to make the child, since Loghain is the only man who could get Aurelia pregnant. Morrigan stripped off and pulled down the covers to reveal Loghain's naked body. She grunted in frustration, Loghain wasn't hard and she need him to be, so Morrigan put her hand around his soft length.

The door opened, Morrigan looked round to see Aurelia standing in the door way, she look distinctly murderous, "Get off my Husband, whore!" Aurelia stormed towards Morrigan, grabbing the witches hair and pulling her to the floor, "I knew you and that Mother of yours was up to something." Aurelia dragged Morrigan to the doorway, "Anders! Anders!" Anders came running to her, "Get this thing out of my-" Morrigan managed to escape Aurelia's clutches and ran back to Loghain's room blocking the door.

Aurelia went red with anger, her blue eyes turning silver, she stormed to the door, one hand raised, the door blew inwards. Aurelia stomped into the room grabbing Morrigan once again, who was still desperately trying to awaken Loghain's length, "You've made a very stupid mistake," Morrigan's eyes widened, Aurelia's true power had obviously awoken. Aurelia slammed Morrigan to the floor, she desperately tried to use her powers to get Aurelia off of her, but being in Aurelia's presence had dulled her magic, all she could was to raise her arms and protect herself from the blows.

Aurelia punched at Morrigan repeatedly, her anger surged her on, a hand grabbed her shoulder pulling her away from Morrigan, she looked around to see an alarmed Loghain looking at her, the anger slipped away and she felt the surge of power in her veins, dissipate. Morrigan managed to escape the palace as Aurelia was in shock at her own strength, she knew it was too late, Aurelia had harnessed her abilities, Morrigan didn't want to be around when Aurelia had discovered the extent of her power.

Aurelia stood at the window, she fiddle with her bloodied hands, she had no idea what had happened or where that power had come from, she was not a mage, she had never shown any magical ability before.

Loghain got out of bed, appearing behind her, he put gentle hands on her shoulders, pulling he back towards him, "Are you ok?" He whispered in her ear.

"What am I, Loghain?" Aurelia felt close to tears, "What did I do?"

"I don't know," Loghain turned Aurelia to him, "But I know 2 things you are."

"What's that?" Aurelia whispered.

"My beautiful Wife and a wonderful Mother."

"I want to hold my babies. I wonder if they will inherit whatever I have."

"I guess only time will tell. I tried to fight her off, she did something to me and I couldn't move."

Aurelia hugged him tight, "I know, I know you would never do that to me."

"I need to have you now, Aurelia."

Aurelia started to strip, "So have me, just promise me, it wont be the last time."

"It wont be, I wont let it be."

"Take me to bed."

Loghain picked Aurelia up in his arms, carrying her to the bed, gently he laid her down, revealing in the naked beauty of his Wife.

Aurelia looked around, Loghain was nowhere to be seen, she told herself he was ok and forced herself to follow the wardens up to the roof of the palace. They reached the roof, the roar of the Dragon let them know the Archdemon was ready to make a move.

"Anders! Light me up," Aurelia steadied her bow as Anders lit the arrow. Aurelia fired, hitting the dragon below its eye, "Again!" Aurelia demanded, Anders did as she asked, watching Aurelia, half blinded the beast, "Attack now, its vulnerable," She roared as the Wardens and the King's army charged towards the beast.

Aurelia ran to the nearest ballista aiming it to the Archdemon, she made a good hit, unfortunately, the Archdemon flew away, while Darkspawn flooded the roof. Aurelia aimed the ballista to a collection of Darkspawn taking out several in one hit. Suddenly the ballista exploded, sending her backwards into a pillar, announcing the return of the Archdemon, Alistair pulled her upwards, leading her to the next ballista, "Just keep firing on it, we'll deal with the Darkspawn," Alistair told her before running back to the fight.

Aurelia kept firing on the Archdemon, until that unusual surge of power in her body sparked again, it was then Aurelia realised the thing that she read in Flemeth's grimoire was true. It mention a weapon called "Andraste's gift" she was the gift, the power to stop the Darkspawn, the light to the dark. Aurelia unsheathed her daggers, watching as they developed a blueish hue, it was now or never.

Aurelia ran towards the Archdemon, diving under it, sliding to its belly, she thrust the daggers upward, the beast howled in pain, Aurelia withdrawing the daggers and thrusting them back in. She moved from underneath the beast, sticking the daggers into its neck, the fight in the Archdemon waned immediately as it weakly whipped its tail, with one last stab, a bright light erupted from the Archdemon, the shock wave blew Aurelia backwards, this time their wasn't anything to stop her going over the edge.

"AURELIA!" Alistair shouted as he run to her, knowing full well it would be in vain. Alistair followed Anders and the other Wardens down the stairs. Covered in blood and dirt they found her, broken and lifeless.

"Anders?" Alistair looked at him, Anders face contorted in grief as he shook his head. Alistair sobbed as he pulled the hair from her face, closing her eyes.

Anders slipped his arms under her body, gently lifting her up, he cradled her and his feet starting walking, his mind not knowing where they were going.

Loghain, Bryce, Fergus and Teagan looked towards the tower, the light radiating out meant the Archdemon was dead, along with the Darkspawn on the ground. The armies cheered, the Blight was over finally.

Alistair walked towards them his head slightly down, tears staining his cheeks, "Lo-Loghain," Alistair struggled to find the words, how could he tell the man his beloved Wife was dead, "I..."

"What is it, Alistair?" Teagan asked.

Fergus looked passed Alistair to Anders, who carried a limp form in his arms, he instantly recognised it as his little sister, tears formed in his eyes, "Father, Loghain," Fergus' chest constricted so tight he felt he couldn't breath.

Loghain looked at Anders, his body slumped, walking slowly and painfully towards him, "No, no, no!" Anders handed over Aurelia's body, Loghain clutched at her, holding her as tight as he could, his knees gave way and he fell into the dirt, sobs became howls as he rocked back and forth, desperately holding onto her.

No one could do anything but watch the man half die with his grief, Bryce held onto Fergus, Arl Bryland patted his back, who struggled with his own emotions.

In their collective grief, they nearly missed the change in the moon, suddenly it was at full moon. There was a crackle in the air, lightening shot across the sky, no one could explain it, but there was a sense of divinity lingering in the air. A swift wind blew around them, replacing the stench of death.

Suddenly there she was watching them as the struggled to understand what they were seeing.


	13. Aurelia's missing memories

They watched as the ghostly figure walked towards them, her eyes went to Aurelia, anger flared in the ghost, "What have you done?" She roared as she reached out to touch Aurelia.

"No, keep your hands off of her," Loghain tried to shield Aurelia from her.

"My greatest gift and you squandered it," She reached out to touch her again.

"Maker, you're Andraste!," Teagan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes," She said calmly, "I've come to take my gift back."

"What?" Bryce asked confused.

Andraste sighed, "She never told you. Eleanor and a witch made a plea to me, Eleanor was desperate after yet another loss. I answered that plea, giving you my most beautiful gift yet."

"You're not taking her from me," Loghain still hadn't released his gripped on Aurelia.

"You mean my Daughter is some kind of deity?" Bryce couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"No, not like that, but she is unique, she does have power, it makes her strong and confident in battle. She is the light that fights the darkness. Have any of you ever felt renewed around her?"

"My Father, he always said that Aurelia made him feel young again," Cailan replied, it was true, Maric did feel young, even his leg felt better when she was around.

"Now I have to take her back," Andraste looked at her mournfully.

"Please, bring her back, I'll do anything, I'll give my own life, just bring her back," Loghain begged her with his tears to bring her back to him.

"You would do anything?" Loghain nodded, "How about this, I'll bring Aurelia back, but she will have no memory of ever being your wife or ever having loved you. Do you love her enough to sacrifice your love to give her life?"

"Will she remember the children?"

"She will."

"Then bring her back," Loghain kissed Aurelia's forehead.

"Put her to bed. In the morning she will wake, no memory of your marriage or love, no memory of the blight."

Loghain carried Aurelia to her room in their estate, kissing her once last time, he left her knowing she would not love him when she woke.

* * *

Aurelia woke with the sun, the birds outside her window were chirping merrily, everything in Ferelden was peaceful except for the young woman who laid in the massive bed. She looked around, wondering why her room was not as she remembered it, she glanced up and recognized the Mac Tir coat of arms above the door why it was there instead of her family's was even more confusing.

Eleanor appeared after having heard her daughter stirring, she was laden down with bandages and poultices.

"Mother," said Aurelia when she saw her Mother, glad for a familiar face. "What are we doing at the Mac Tir castle? Why aren't we in Highever?"

The Teyrna took her time placing the medical supplies, trying to think of an answer that would satisfy her daughter's curiosity but still remain true to Loghain's wish that she be reminded of him at every turn. "We're here on business, darling, your Father was called for a Landsmeet and Teyrn Loghain was kind enough to house us while we're in Denerim."

"How kind of him," said Aurelia, she moved on the bed but regretted doing so when she felt pain shoot through her leg. Eleanor was quick to react, peeling away the soiled bandages and going to work on replacing them with clean ones.

"Your children are eager to see you," said Eleanor, she held her breath as she waited for her daughter's response.

Aurelia laughed. "Children? Mother, I how could I possibly have any children, I'm not even married."

Eleanor pursed her lips as she wrapped bandages around her injured thigh. "You are married, darling, to Loghain."

"Now you're just messing with me," chuckled Aurelia, "You know Father would've never let me marry him, he wants me to marry Howe's son Nathaniel."

"Arl Howe is dead," replied Eleanor sternly, "And Nathaniel is presumed to be dead as well. You're married to Loghain, Aurelia."

Aurelia was getting irritated now, her mother's ruse no longer funny. "No, Mother, I think I would've remembered if I had gotten married."

"No, darling, you don't," said Eleanor, tears springing up into her eyes. "You see, yesterday you-"

"Mother, I'm not married!" she insisted.

Eleanor's shoulders slumped, "Darling, you are married to him, he Fathered all of the children. My heart breaks for him, he made a huge sacrifice and it's killing him."

"You're not kidding are you?" Aurelia flinched away from her Mother slightly, "What happened, Mother?"

"Perhaps, your Father or Loghain will explain it better, for now the children want to see you."

The door opened and 4 bouncy children ran into the room, Aurain launched himself on the bed, "Mama, you're awake!"

Aurelia instantly remembered the children, "Hey babies, Mama has missed you so much," Aurelia hugged all 4 children.

"Right, children, Papa is taking you out to play with Oren," Eleanor shooed them all off the bed, "Aurain, no trying to pick up Papa's sword, you wont be able to lift it until you're a lot older."

Eleanor took the children out of the room, leaving Aurelia to rest in bed. She felt herself dozing, when someone knocked on the door, "Come in," She said sleepily.

Anora let herself in the room, "Aurelia, your Mother said you were awake."

"Yes, although its been rather a surreal wake up, I'm married and I have no memory of it."

Aurelia sighed as she sat on the bed next to Aurelia, "When Cailan told me, I hoped he was exaggerating things, but sadly he wasn't. My Father isn't taking it well."

"Why is it only him that I don't remember?"

"I think my Father is the one who should tell you that, then you can understand his reasons for it," Anora got up off the bed and headed to the door, "Get some rest."

"Anora?" Anora stopped and turned around, "Were we happy?"

"Blissfully, people envied you," Anora said with sadness.

"Why?"

"Because, when people saw you and my Father together, they knew instantly that you were deeply in love," Anora smiled at Aurelia before leaving the room.

Aurelia settled herself back down onto the bed, she felt conflicted, obviously they were happy once, Aurelia just didn't know if they could be happy again.

* * *

Loghain sat in his study, head in his hands, he came to decision to let Aurelia go, after 2 months of her looking at him with disdain, she kept the children from him as much as possible, he couldn't take being treated like vermin in his own home. He decided to give her everything and he would head to the Korcari wilds to find stray bands of darkspawn, if he didn't came back alive, he was sure no one would miss him.

Loghain heard someone enter his office, "Go away," He muttered without even looking up.

"Loghain, I'm sorry it's turning out like this, I tried to convince Aurelia to stay but she wants to return to Highever," Bryce looked at his son in law with all the sympathy in the world, Bryce knew Aurelia meant everything to Loghain and now he's losing her and his children.

"Tell her she can stay, I'm handing over all my titles and riches to Aurelia. She can remarry, I wont stand in her way, she wont ever have to see me again."

"What are you planning, Loghain?"

"Cailan needs people to go to the Korcari Wilds, I've volunteered, probably wont return."

"What about the children?" Bryce thought the effect of losing Loghain would have on the children.

Loghain finally looked at Bryce, tears staining his cheeks, "You mean the children Aurelia tries to keep me from like I'm some sort of monster."

"So leaving is the best solution?"

"Aurelia wants her freedom, she can have it. I love her too much to make her stay married to me when I know she doesn't love me."

"And the children?"

"She's planning to take them to Highever, so I'll be parted from them anyway."

Bryce walked out of his office at a loss on how he can repair this, Aurelia must still have feelings buried deep down.

* * *

Aurelia walked around the grounds searching for Aurain, he disappeared after dinner and she was starting to worry, eventually she got to the house on the grounds for the old grounds keeper, voices could be heard coming from inside, she recognised the voices of Loghain and Aurain, she stood by a slightly open window to listen.

"Papa, what's wrong with Mama?" Aurain asked genuine worry in his voice.

"Mama banged her head and she lost some memories," Loghain pulled Aurain onto his lap.

"But she only lost memories of you."

"I know, squeak. Aurain, Papa is gonna go away and I wont be coming back, so you're gonna be the man of the house, you look after your Sisters, can you do that for me?"

Aurain nodded through his tears, "I don't want you to go, Papa."

"I know, Squeak, I know."

Aurelia cried listening to them, walking away she headed back to the castle, angry that her memory loss had started to effect her children.

Later Aurelia put the children to bed, Aurain refused to cuddle her, "Squeak, what's wrong?"

"You make Papa sad, now Papa is leaving."

"If Papa wants to leave, I cant make him stay."

Aurain threw his teddy to the floor in anger, "Papa wants to stay, but you don't like him. I wish it was you that was going," Aurain turned away from Aurelia, sobbing into his pillow.

Aurelia left the room in tears, guilty that she didn't make more of an effort with Loghain, now her children were suffering and she didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

The Satinalia celebrations got into full swing, only Aurelia didn't feel much like celebrating, it had been 3 days since Aurain stopped talking to her and she hated it. She decided to hide in the library away from everyone, watching people dancing and being happy made her sick and she hated them all.

Bryce followed his Daughter into the library, "Pup, you need to speak to Loghain, you have to try."

"Mother said you hated him."

Bryce took a seat on the sofa next to her, extending his arm out, Aurelia moved into his embrace, "Pup, I did hate him at first, refused to acknowledge the marriage, but then something changed."

Aurelia rested her head on her Father's shoulder, " What changed?"

"Arl Howe made an attempt on our lives, you and Loghain, left your children with an Anora and rode for days to get to us. I knew then that Loghain would do anything for you, he'd give up anything, even his own life for you. You are his whole life, you and those children, there's nothing more important to him, now your all slipping away from him and it's killing him slowly."

"What happened to me, Father? I need to know."

Bryce sighed, "Pup, you were fighting the archdemon, the force of the kill blew you off the tower, you-" Bryce stopped to swallow the lump in his throat, "You died."

Aurelia didn't want to believe it at first, "Sorry, but I died? Why am I here now?"

"Aurelia, you are something called "Andrastes gift" something beautiful and honest, but powerful. Andraste came to take you back, but Loghain begged her not to, so Andraste gave him a choice, if he wanted you to live, then he would sacrifice your love and you would have no memory of ever loving him."

"So he took my memories to keep me alive?"

"Loghain said that he didn't want to have to tell 4 children, Mama wont be coming home."

Aurelia got up abruptly, "I'm going to bed," Aurelia rushed out of the library and straight to her bedroom, there she slipped on on a shift and got into bed. After what seemed like hours, Aurelia was still awake, getting up, she pulled on a robe and walked towards the window, in the distance she spotted a flickering candle, instantly she knew it was Loghain and she had to go and see him.

Aurelia braved the strong winds as she walked to the old house, just as she reached the house, it had started to rain, she got in the house quickly.

Loghain looked up and watched Aurelia enter, "You know, I cant go anywhere with being reminded of us having sex."

"Excuse me?"

"Everywhere I go, your scent is everywhere, I cant talk to you, touch you, not sure If allowed to even look at you," Loghain got to his feet, "You keep the children from me as if I'm a monster, now you want to take my children away, Am I that repulsive?"

Aurelia didn't know what to say to him, so she let him continue his rant.

"I'm leaving for the Korcari Wilds soon, before I go we can dissolve our marriage, you can have everything, I don't plan to return," Loghain said sadly.

Aurelia suddenly felt alarmed at the thought of Loghain leaving, "What about the children?"

"The children that you planned to take away from me anyway?"

Aurelia couldn't reply, she felt guilty for planning to take them away, "If you stay, I'll stay."

Loghain felt his anger raise and he stormed towards her, forcing her back against the wall, "What be the point, you cant stand me, you treat me like vermin. But still after everything, I cant say I regret doing what I did even for a second, at least the children have you, I just wish she'd taken me," Loghain tried to walk away, but Aurelia held him in place.

Aurelia swallowed hard, as Loghain towered over her, she ran her hands over his chest, feeling him tense underneath her hands. She grabbed a handful of his tunic and pulled him closer to her kissing him gently. She released him from her grasp, breathing faster and slightly irregular.

Loghain looked at his wife, unsure that she wanted to kiss him again, but he needed to feel her again, so he took the risk. Lips crashed together, the urgent need evident, in the feeble grabbing of clothes.

Aurelia squealed slightly as Loghain picked her up, carrying her to the rickety bed, she landed on stained, moth eaten sheets with a soft bounce, causing her robe to fall open, she pulled it off, leaving her in just a shift. Aurelia felt the weight of Loghain pressing down on her, it felt familiar to her, his warmth on her, his scent engulfing her nostrils. Aurelia reached down pulled Loghain's tunic out of his breeches, she forced him to sit up slightly so she could pull it over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Loghain pulled Aurelia's thighs apart, kissing them gently, enjoy the soft mewling from his wife, he'd miss those little noises she made when he was worshipping her body. He pushed the shift over her stomach, allowing him to leave gentle kisses on it, he continued up her body until he reached her face, he kissed her gently, tugging on her bottom lip before pulling the shift over her head.

Aurelia wrapped he legs around Loghain's waist, unwilling to release him, Loghain took it as a sign Aurelia didn't want to be teased, she just wanted him inside of her, he managed to break free of her grasp and stood up briefly to remove his boots and breeches, Aurelia reached up tugging on the necklace around his neck, pulling him down to her, she traced her fingers against a scar on stomach, "Darkspawn," he whispered, Aurelia gently kissed it. Loghain found the scar on her leg, most of the other scars from battle had healed, leaving a scar that looked bizarrely like an "L", he rubbed his thumb over it, "That was Darkspawn too."

Aurelia found 2 scars on shoulder, perfectly parallel to each other, Loghain kissed the hand on his shoulder, " _That_...was from you."

Aurelia laughed heartily as she stroked his hair, "Sorry," She whispered through her sniggers.

Loghain knew she wasn't sorry, she wasn't sorry when she did it, although sparring with hormonal pregnant woman was a mistake he would never repeat, "You were pregnant with the twins when you did that, a mistake I never repeated. You're dangerous enough without the hormones to spur you on."

"Did I at least make it up to you?" Aurelia asked as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Yes, several times, I believe."

"Good, now I think we started something," Aurelia pulled him back down, kissing him fervently, she whimpered slightly at the feel of his erection nudging at her sex.

He entered her slowly, closing his eyes, sighing with pleasure, moving her arms above her head and pinning her down with his weight, he moved in and out of her slowly, she growled at him, he knew that growl well, that growl was her way of telling him she wanted more. He released her arms and sat up slightly, pushing her thighs towards her stomach, he withdraw from her, earning himself another growl, he slammed into her up to the hilt, causing her to arch her back and cry out. He gripped on her thighs as he relentlessly pounded into her, "Oh Maker," she scream as Loghain felt her walls tighten around him, Aurelia gripped onto him for dear life, pulling him up to her as he continued his ministrations, that familiar feeling coiled in his stomach, he made a few more shallow thrusts as he spilled his seed into her.

He propped himself up on his elbows, moving sweaty hair from her forehead, kissing her gently, "Is it always like that?" Aurelia asked breathlessly.

"Sometimes, we do other stuff," Loghain replied deliberately avoiding the subject of their bondage games.

"Like what?"

"Sometimes, you like me to tie you up and pretend your my slave," Loghain waited for disbelief, instead he got a very different reaction.

"Do you whip me and spank me?"

Loghain wasn't sure if he should admit to that, "If you want me too."

"Have I ever done it to you?"

Loghain suddenly liked where this conversation was going, "A few times."

Aurelia got lost in thought, "I'll have to think up a new one for us."

Loghain chuckled, "For now we should sleep."

"I want us to work, the children at least deserve the effort."

Loghain stretched his arm out, letting Aurelia snuggle up to him, "We can take it slow, we were happy once."

Aurelia pressed her cheek into Loghain's chest, something about being in his arms felt so familiar to her, for the first time in 2 months she felt ready to embrace their marriage as genuine.

* * *

Loghain and Aurelia headed back to the castle in the morning, they heard Bryce talking to a distressed Aurain.

"But Grandpa, Papa told me he's going away, I told Mama to go away and now I lost both of them," Aurain sobbed into Bryce's shoulder, "I didn't mean it, I didn't want Papa go and I want Mama back."

Loghain walked up to Bryce, who handed a sobbing Aurain over, "Hey squeak, what's wrong?"

"I lost Mama," Aurain gripped onto Loghain.

"I'm right here, silly," Aurelia hugged both Loghain and Aurain, "Mama would never leave you."

"Please Mama, don't make Papa leave."

"Papa isn't going any where, his place is here with us. Isn't that right, Papa?"

Loghain stroked Aurelia's face before turning towards his Son, "That's right, my place is with you," Loghain dried Aurain's tears with him thumb, "Now is that your stomach rumbling?" Aurain nodded, "Well so is mine, so lets go and eat before Papa gets so hungry I have to eat you."

Aurelia watched Loghain carry Aurain of for breakfast, she smiled knowing she was doing the right thing, maybe they could be happy again, last night in his arms, she did feel happy, she knew she needed more.

"Everything ok?" Bryce asked as appeared next to his Daughter.

"I think so, I remember things."

"Really, what did you remember?" Bryce stroked Aurelia's hair, putting his around her shoulders.

"Just feelings really."

Bryce squeezed his Daughter affectionately, "It's a start, lets go and join the others."

* * *

Loghain and Aurelia went to bed separately that night, neither wanting to rush things. The snow hand started to fall and she felt cold, but it wasn't physical warmth she just needed, it was emotional warmth, only one man could give her that. Aurelia opened her bedroom door with the candle in her hand, quietly moving along to Loghain's room so she didn't wake the others. She opened the door quietly, slipping in before she gently closed it, she moved to the bed placing the candle down before she slipped under the covers, she turned away from Loghain to blow out the candle, she felt tingles down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck, warm arms surrounded her.

"I do believe you sneaking about, lead to our first night together," Loghain muttered into her hair.

"I missed you, felt cold and lonely," Aurelia snuggled into him, taking in his warmth.

"My arms are yours when ever you want them."

"Would you really have left?"

"Possibly, yes."

Aurelia briefly felt the nagging sadness hit her, she knew the children would miss him and she now knew, she would miss him too, "I dreamt about things, I realise now they were memories."

Loghain felt his heart stopping momentarily, "What memories did you dream about?"

"Our first night together, our wedding, times we shared together, are they real?"

"Tell me about the wedding?"

"I was in labour with Aurain, you had arrived and told me you wanted to marry me, so Leliana got the Revered Mother, we got married while I was wearing a shift, then Aurain got bored of waiting and he was born. You called him a masterpiece because I grew him. Is that right?"

Loghain felt tears stream down his face, "Yes, that is exactly it."

Aurelia suddenly burst out laughing, "Romantic Stallion."

Loghain laughed in her hair, "Yeah, Cailan and Maric got use out of that."

"It's the end of Blight celebration tomorrow. Shall we go as Husband and Wife?"

Loghain kissed her forehead, "We shall, we can going shopping in the morning, since the Arlessa did such of good job of rebuilding."

"That's why you love me, my super efficiency."

"It's one of many reasons," Loghain hoped he would hear those words, but he didn't want to push her.

Aurelia stayed silent almost dozing off, then it hit her, she loved him too, she felt it, it was strong and surging through her veins, she loved him, "Loghain?"

"Mmmmm," He replied sleepily.

"I love you."


	14. The Prince's arrival

Aurelia sat at her vanity, admiring herself in the mirror, Leliana did a pretty good job on her hair and the white flowers she added in a row against the chignon on top of her head. Aurelia really didn't know why she was so nervous, she was ready married to Loghain, but this time they were doing it in front of everyone, Loghain promised her a wedding and he was determined to deliver.

Aurelia's memory still failed her, a lot of her memories had been lost forever but that was fine with her, she had the important ones, marrying Loghain and her children's births were the most important and she got to feel like she fell in love with Loghain all over again.

Bryce walked into his Daughter's room, he stopped in awe at how beautiful his little girl looked, only she wasnt a little girl any more, she was a 26 year old Mother of 4. Today was the day he got to watch his Daughter get married, due to his own selfishness, he missed out on it the first time, he wasnt gonna miss it now, even though Aurelia had been married to Loghain for over 6 years, "Are you ready, Pup?"

Aurelia looked to her Father, "Yeah, how do I look?" She stood up, smoothing down her Antivan white silk and lace gown.

"Beautiful, Loghain is gonna be awestruck. Come on, you have a man waiting for you," Bryce put his arm out for her to take.

"Have you seen him?" Aurelia asked as she took his arm.

"I have, he has gone between, happiest man in the world to nervous wreck, several times all morning."

"I'm a nervous wreck!"

"Why, you're already married to him, you lost your memory and fell in love with him all over again. I think you were meant to be."

Aurelia looked at him in surprise, "I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"I admit, Pup, I was wrong, he's a good man who worships the ground you walk on and adores his children."

"He will adore his grandchild too."

Bryce looked at her in confusion, " What grandchild?"

Aurelia smirked, "You'll see."

Bryce escorted Aurelia to the palace ball room, Zevran and Anders stood by the doors, "Well dont you 2 look devilishly handsome," Aurelia said with a wink.

"You look devastatingly beautiful, my lady," Zevran kissed her hand.

Aurelia hugged Anders, "Dont make me cry, its my wedding day."

"I have the hankies at the ready, just in case, now go and get married...again," Anders and Zevran opened the double doors and the music started.

Loghain stood at the altar with Maric stood next to him, "She should be here soon."

Maric laughed, "Maker, why are you so nervous?"

"Because I'm marrying a woman 27 years younger than me."

"You've been married to her for 6 years, Loghain, you have 4 children together."

"Yes, she also lost all memory of ever being with me."

Maric rolled his eyes in frustration, "Yes and she fell in love with you all over again."

"I wonder how I managed that."

"Loghain, you proposed to her and she was so happy so couldn't answer for ages, dont you dare doubt her love again," Maric turned as he heard the music start.

Loghain's heart lurched as he turned around, ready to receive his bride, then he saw her and everything else faded away, she was all he could see. He turned to Maric, who gave him a grin in return, "You lucky bastard," Maric whispered.

Aurelia got to her groom, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You look edible," She whispered.

"So do you," He whispered in return.

After an emotional ceremony, the party had started, Aurelia had been dragged away by her friends, leaving Loghain with his. "So Loghain, any more children?" Cailan asked, knowing full well it annoyed Loghain immensely.

"No, we don't want any more. Is Anora ok?"

Cailan looked over to his wife, "I have asked many times, she assures me, but I'm not convinced."

Aurelia approached them, "Cailan, I think you best take Anora to bed, its nearly time."

"Time for what?" Cailan asked confused.

"You'll see," Aurelia walked away with a wink.

Anora walked over to Cailan, clutching at her stomach and sweating, "Cailan, I dont feel so good, my stomach hurts."

Cailan scooped his Wife into his arms and carried her to the bedchamber, Loghain sent Anders up to check on Anora.

Anders entered the room, "Ok, your majesty, just lie back and I'll do some spells," Anders moved his hands all over Anora's stomach and seemed bemused.

"What is it?" Cailan asked.

"Errrrr, well, the Queen is in labour."

"What!" Cailan's legs nearly buckled with the shock, "Are you sure?"

Anora felt a powerful concentration hit, "I think he's sure," She grunted through gritted teeth.

Cailan sat on the bed next to his wife, his arm around her, "Well, I guess, we better get this baby out," Cailan still couldn't wrap his head around the idea.

"Your majesty, whenever you feel the pain, bear down," Anders positioned himself between her legs.

Anora pushed hard, clutching on to Cailan, "It really hurts, Cailan."

"I know, but you can do it, there's nothing you cant do," Cailan wiped the sweat off of his wife's forehead, he kissed her gently, as she relaxed in a temporary reprieve from the pain.

Anora pushed hard again, gritting her teeth, holding in a scream, "How did Aurelia do this 3 times?"

"And with twins too. You can do it, my love," Cailan hated seeing her in so much pain, but he knew it would be over soon.

After a couple of hours and lots of pushing, Anders could finally see the head, "Ok, I see the head, not much longer now."

Anora clutched on to Cailan hard, he whispered encouragement in her ears, "Keep going, you beautiful, brave woman, you are nearly there."

"One more pushed, your majesty," Anders readied himself to take the baby into his arms.

Anora pushed as hard she could, fisting the sheets and with one final effort, she hard the strong, indignant cry. Cailan lost his breath briefly at the sight of the screaming infant, "Let us see, Anders."

Anders held the baby up, "You have a Prince."

Cailan and Anora laughed slightly, "Now we know why your breasts got bigger, Anora."

"Yes, but how did he go unnoticed?" Anora took her tiny Son in her arms, he just such utter perfection she cried with love for him, she looked at Cailan, who couldn't tear his eyes away from his Wife and Son, both perfect creatures, he was as lucky as they come, Anora's voice awakened him from his daze, "What do you think?"

"I think, he is beautiful, just like you," Cailan kissed her gently and adoringly, watching as Anora tried to get the baby to latch onto a nipple.

Anders walked into the ballroom to find Loghain and Aurelia, he approached them dancing, "I have attended to Anora."

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Aurelia asked, smiling wide.

"Who is?" Loghain asked.

"Your grandson."

Loghain rushed away, upstairs to his Daughter, he entered the room, Anora smiled, "Come look at him, Father."

Loghain approached the bed, sitting next to his Daughter, he touched the soft baby hair on his Grandson's head, "Aurelia knew he coming."

"What do you mean?" Anora was confused, how did Aurelia know, unless she is the reason he is here, "She did this?"

The other Nobles entered the room, Maric moving to the bed to get a look at his Grandson, "Wow, he's perfect."

"He is," Eamon admired his great Nephew, he was definitely going to be blessed with both his parents looks.

"Where is Aurelia?" Anora had to know if Aurelia had a hand in this. Aurelia walked into the room, a knowing smile on her lips, "You did this?"

"I did. I am Andraste's gift after all," Aurelia approached the bed, admiring her handiwork.

"Why?" Cailan asked, still emotional.

"Because it is what you both desired, I'm quite pleased, he really is a handsome boy."

"Does this mean he will be like you?" Teagan curious to know.

"Yes, he will be like the my own children, only my children inherited my gifts, this fine young man is...call him, "Aurelia's Gift," His children will inherit it from him. Unfortunately, I cannot grant you another, but I think he is all the Heir you need."

"So what is the boy's name, Anora?" Cailan took his son into his arms, taking in his newborn smell and enjoying his warmth.

"I think he should be Prince Aurelius, since he it is Aurelia who made him."

Aurelia laughed, "I didn't make him, you did that part, I just intervened to make it possible, you really shouldn't leave your drinks laying around," Aurelia smirked at how easy it was to slip the potion into Anora and Cailan's drinks, she could almost thank Morrigan for that.

Cailan got off the bed and placed Aurelius into Aurelia's arms, "Have a cuddle, Grandma," Cailan joked.

Aurelia sat down with him, "Now listen, I know you are a gifted boy, but that doesn't mean you can be a little terror, you can wait until you're older, then you can be a big terror, unless its your Grandpas your terrorizing, that's fine. You are going to be King eventually, so listen to your parents, they are great rulers. Ferelden has been waiting for a long time, but your a Prince worth waiting for, dont let it pressure you though, you'll find your own way," Aurelia smiled at the now sleeping Prince, he was content for a few hours.

Everyone in the room felt the same emotions watching Aurelia and Aurelius together, he really was a Prince worth waiting for.

Anora had a sudden thought, "Where will he sleep? We dont have any baby things."

Aurelia scoffed, "Anders?!"

Anders carried in a beautiful cot for Aurelius, while Evina hand's where full of things he would need. Cailan took his Son from Aurelia, "So you thought of everything," Cailan laid his son down, he had a Son, he could barely believe it. He looked at Loghain and Maric smirking, "Are you impressed, Loghain? Father?"

"Why do I sense a granddad joke in there somewhere?" Loghain said to Maric.

"We get off lightly, Bryce is now great Grandpa."

"Quick, he needs his walking stick," Cailan teased.

Aurelia and Loghain eventually got to bed after the celebrations of Aurelius' birth, Loghain stripping his Wife's dress off, "So do our children really inherit your gifts?"

"They do, Aurain seems to have grasped his basics, like I did at his age."

Loghain kissed her neck, his hands travelling down her body, "Aurelius will develop his own?"

"Yes, he will be a power King and he will have his Aunts and Uncle on his side."

"No one will dare mess with Ferelden."

Aurelia pulled Loghain on the bed, "Now, I do believe we have celebrating to do."

Loghain pinned Aurelia under his weight, "My Wife deserves a special treat, since she is so beautiful and amazing," Loghain kissed her collarbone, travelling down her body.

"You forgot witty and talented," She said with a gasp.

"Mmmm, perfect too," Loghain and Aurelia got lost in each other, looking forward to many more years together in happiness, they knew together, they could overcome anything, no matter how big it was.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: This is the end for Aurelia and Loghain, been a rough ride but we got there in the end. Thanks to all who've read this story, I hope you liked it.
> 
> I made a family tree to go with this part of the story it can found on http://sparklyquarians.deviantart.com/art/Tree-488165618

Aurain walked through the royal palace on a mission to find his Nephew, King Aurelius, time was running out and he had to find him, Aurain did his best to fight back his tears, he would cry later.

Aurain found Aurelius in the court yard, holding his Grandson and while being mobbed by his young second cousins, "Aurelius, its time."

Aurelius turned to face his Uncle, "But...they said she still have another year at least."

Aurain sighed sadly, a tear falling down his cheek, "She misses Papa. She isn't really alive and she hasn't been since he died."

Together, Aurain and Aurelius walked together silently to Aurelia's room, Aurelius entered first, greeting his Aunts as he walked in. He approached the bed, his beloved Grandmother laying there, pale and gaunt. Aurelia had been declining since his Grandfather died, she only held on for the 3 years to make sure they would be fine without them, "Hey, Grandma," He said as he sat on the bed.

Aurelia looked at him and smiled weakly, "Hey, Your Majesty," She replied, her voice, hoarse.

"So, Aurain tells me your planning on dying today," Aurelius tried to make a joke, Aurelia would want that.

She chuckled gently, "I cant hold out forever sweetheart."

"I know, you miss Grandpa, longest time you've spent apart in your whole marriage."

"I look forward to seeing him again, your parents, the whole family."

Aurelius wiped away his tears, "I never told anyone this but, I used to have a dream about my birth, you held me, told me I'd be a great leader. Even now, those words have kept me going, even through, Mama and Papa dying, I knew I'd make them proud.

"You did and always will make them proud, Aurelius. They longed to have you, you were worth waiting for and I'm glad that gave you to them," Aurelia slowly raised her palm to his face, using all her strength, wiping away his tears with her thumb, "You know, you never did terrorize your Grandfathers enough."

Aurelius laughed, even in her closing minutes, she still didn't fail to make him laugh, "I'm gonna miss you."

"All of you come here," Her children and Aurelius, gathered around her, "I want you all to know, that I'm proud of you, everything you've said, done, made, especially your children. You've made my life worthwhile and I happily leave it with my memories."

"Oh, Mama," Lila held onto her Mother, crying softly onto her forehead, Aurain took his Mother's hand and she held it tight, her gripped becoming less and less, then they knew she was gone.

Aurelius kissed her forehead, "Bye, Grandma, say hello to everyone for me," Aurelius turned to one of the servants, "Have it declared, Ferelden is in mourning for the week," The servant bowed solemnly and left.

"Are you still going to give her a state funeral?" Celia asked.

"Yes, she deserves to be mourned and celebrated," Aurelius left the room, tears freely flowing, Rowan found him in the hallway, "She's gone, sweetheart," Aurelius hugged his Daughter tight.

Rowan pulled away, "Papa, stop the tears, Grandma wouldn't want this would she, lets go plan a celebration befitting her," Aurelius smiled at his Daughter, she definitely took after the Cousland line of the family, he didn't know when he married Aurelia's great Niece, one of his children would be uncannily similar to her, but he was glad that Rowan had her wit and sense of practicality.

Aurelia found herself sat on a bench, dress in white, she looked around, nothing and no one could be seen, so she waited. A hand gently squeezed her shoulder, she knew that touch, his touch, a touch that she had become accustomed too in their 42 year marriage, "Hey, Handsome," She smiled as she turned to face him.

Loghain smiled at her, "I've been wondering when I'd see you again," Loghain pulled her to her feet, caressing her face, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," He kissed her gently, his nose rubbing against hers.

"And your still as charming as you ever were, still eager to seduce me,"

Loghain chuckled, "You've never turned me down, I think you secretly like being seduced by me."

Aurelia wrapped her arms around him, "I can confess something?"

"Anything, my love."

"I love it and I love you."

Loghain picked her up in his arms, "I love you," Together they walked into the Maker's embrace, for they promised each other an eternity, a promise both Aurelia and Loghain were more than happy to keep.


End file.
